


Happier

by renjunpark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunpark/pseuds/renjunpark
Summary: "you look happier, you do"





	1. Prologue

"I don't fucking love you okay?!Everything is a lie! This between us is fucking disgusting!" Mark spat at the younger male. 

"But you said you love me" Donghyuck whispers. "I don't okay?! I could never loved someone as disgusting as you!" The older shouted. "All of this! This is all a lie! Everything about you is disgusting!" 

Shock is understatement for the feelings Donghyuck is experiencing at the moment. He tries to say something but something block his throat. "I fucking wish I never met you!" The older sneers then walks out of their shared apartment for 2 years. 

At first it's just one tear then another until it's like a waterfall coming from his eyes. Sobs and whimpers could be heard from him. He drops to the floor and cries clutching his chest because every word Mark said kept repeating in his mind, it hurts him. For 3 years he gave everything for their relationship but 3 years is a lie? He couldn't believe it. The promises, the sweet gestures, the sweet talks, the kisses and the I love yous are all lies? 

Donghyuck cried himself to sleep that night wishing it's all a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1

It's been a month since Mark moved out of the apartment and flew back to Canada. Donghyuck spend the days curl up and crying in his room. He continues to attend his classes with black bags under his red eyes, his once tan skin became pale, his squishy cheeks isn't there anymore, the smile that he always wear is gone, the light in his eyes switch off, everything about Donghyuck happy self left. 

His hyungs and friends tried to cheer him up but he close himself in box. The only thing they could do is watch to the younger's life dimming before their eyes. His thin and pale form sparks worry in his hyung and friends. Continously checking if he is eating or sleeping. No one knew what happened that night between Mark and Donghyuck, only Taeyong, Jaemin and eventually Renjun. They only knew that they broke up and Mark flew back to Canada and that's it. They knew there's something more but didn't question him.

 

 

_\-------  
2 weeks after Mark storm out, Donghyuck came home to boxes and luggages. _

__

_"Hyung. What are you doing?"_

____

  _"What do you think I'm doing?" Mark scowl towards the younger pushing him aside to load his things into the car._

_____ _

  _"But hyung" Donghyuck follows the older outside._

______ _ _

  _"Please don't leave me. I'll do anything you want. Just don't leave!" He desperately pleaded with tears flowing on his cheeks._

_______ _ _ _

_Mark didn't say anything but continue to load his luggages inside the car and Donghyuck following him pleading and crying._

________ _ _ _ _

_"Hyung please don't leave me!" He cries hugging the older._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_Mark push Donghyuck harshly, the younger stumbles in to ground, before going in and driving away._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Hyung! Mark Hyung!" Donghyuck shouted._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Donghyuck collapses onto the ground. Sobs wreck his throat, clutching his chest harshly. After a few minutes he wobbly stands up and walk inside the apartment. He walks inside the bathroom , rummaging to the cabinet looking for that thing, until he saw it, in the corner under the sink. It's been a long 3 years ever since he used it, because Mark came along. He grip the blade and slides it into his arm, one slide, then another, blood drops to the bathroom floor, voices are there again, the black hole is swallowing him like before._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Taeyong has been calling his brother for quite sometime now, he sighs then got up to go his apartment with Mark. He walks a few minutes and sees Jaemin standing there knocking._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Hey Jaem" He furrows his brows because worry is evident on the younger's face._

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Hyung. Donghyuck isn't answering or Mark. Hyuck should be here 15 minutes ago, we're supposed to go shopping together. I'm scared hyung" voice shaky in the end._

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Did you call him? Maybe they just went out together" sending a small smile but Jaemin showed a phone to him, Donghyuck's phone._

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"He isn't going anywhere without his phone hyung!" Jaemin said frantically._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Okay. Calm down Jaemin. Let's look for the spare key" moving to the mail box, taking a small rusty key._

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Taeyong put the key in but didn't hear the click of the door. He turn the doorknob, it's unlock. Jaemin slam the door open and called his best friend's name no one answered. Walking in they heard a faint cry towards the bathroom. Jaemin leapt towards the cry. And saw his best friend in the bathtub filled with red water, blood, bawling his eyes out._

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Jaemin crouched down taking the blade into his hands. And lift Donghyuck up, his clothes soaked from the water. Taeyong passed him a towel, and walk the younger towards the bedroom. The bedroom condition surprised the both males. The closet empty and Mark's things isn't there, boxes litter around the room. Jaemin took off Donghyuck clothes and dressed him into a hoodie and pajama. Taeyong held his brother's arm. Red and tender wounds decorating them. He took the disinfectant to clean it, the younger didn't even flinched, he just stared ahead not moving an inch._

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Hyuck ah. Tell hyung what happened?" cupping his brother's face, and saw his eyes, he look likes the life suck out of his body like 3 years ago. Taeyong release a shaky breath._

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Not again Hyuck ah. Hyung can't lose you again" Hugging the younger with tears pooling in his eyes. Jaemin approach the older male and took him into his arms. Donghyuck smelled peach and febrezze surrounding him._

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"H-hyung" he called with a desperate tone. Taeyong look up and see his brother crying again._

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Hey hey hyung is hear, hyungie is here."_

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Am I bad hyung? Is everything not enough? Am I not enough? " Looking up to meet his brother's eyes._

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"No. You're not. You're the most nicest person. You're more than enough. You're more than enough Hyuck"_

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"B-but why did Mark hyung left me?" He whispers and burst into tears._

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Both males widen their eyes in surprise because they broke up. 3 years into the relationship, they supposed to be graduating next year._

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"What?"_

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Donghyuck released a shaky breath and told them what happened that night. The words Mark said to him. Everything about their relationship being a lie and Mark moving out of the apartment. He spent that night crying again._

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\-------

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaemin tried calling Mark, he isn't answering. Even his friends doesn't even know where he is. He can't let Donghyuck do this to himself.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaemin sits on his bed, another day of calling Mark and it goes straight to the voice mail. He don't know what to do. Donghyuck is returning to his old self 3 years ago before he met Mark. It's the same situation when Taeyong and Donghyuck's parents died. Taeyong and him, help Donghyuck all the way but the one who made Donghyuck his happy self is Mark. But now Mark is MIA, Donghyuk is wrecking his life all over again.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaemin didn't notice he's crying until Renjun brushes the tears away.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey Nana" the older offers a small smile.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I don't know what to do anymore Injun ah" he cries gripping the older's shirt.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Renjun just hugs the older patting his back. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"We're going through this together okay? We're not going to let him to be in that state again okay?" kissing Jaemin's forehead.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaemin decided to talk to Donghyuck in the morning. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He knocks on the older's apartment. But met with nothing. He knocks again and no one answers. He tried calling Donghyuck's phone but it's turn off. He immediately rummage for the spare key and unlock the door. He run upstairs and saw his bestfriend on the side of the wall unconscious with a bottle of pills in his hands.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaemin shakes Donghyuck to wake him up. "Donghyuck ah don't do this" he cries and as fiddle for his phone calling an ambulance after that calling Taeyong.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Taeyong and Renjun push the hospital doors rushing towards the emergency room. Jaemin sits on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest and crying. Renjun immediately run towards his lover.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Nana" he whispers and hugs the crying male.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Jaemin what happened?" Taeyong crouched down.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"H-he overdosed himself. H-he has t-those p-pills again hyung" he sobs.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A doctor emerge from the emergency room, Jaemin abruptly stands up.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Doctor what's my best friend condition?" He asks.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"We pump the pills out of his stomach. Are you the one who found him?"

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaemin nods.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"That's good because if you didn't found him earlier he would be dead by now"

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Taeyong cries because his brother tried to kill himself again.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"But he's in good condition now, he just need rest"

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Can I see him?"

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes" 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaemin run towards the room with Taeyong and Renjun in tow. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Taeyong immediately holds Donghyuck's hand, caressing his brother's cheeks. He didn't expect to see him again in the hospital for trying to kill himself.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hyuck ah don't leave me. You're the only one I've got please don't do this. I almost lost you once please" He cries clutching Donghyuck's hand.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"H-hyung" Donghyuck weak voice is heard.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Taeyong cries again knowing his brother is awake.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I-it hurts hyung" He sobs, tears sprang from his eyes flowing like a river into the pillow as he clutch Taeyong's hand.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I know I know baby" kissing Donghyuck's forehead. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"But hyung is here okay? I'm here. Jaemin is here. Everyone is here for you okay?" As tears stream down Taeyong's face.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"B-but hyung I-I want Mark hyung back. I want h-him b-back p-please"  He pleaded voice cracking in the end.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Taeyong just look at Jaemin asking if he talked to Mark but Jaemin just shakes his head "But Hyuck ah. He doesn't answer any of our calls or messages" He reason out to the younger. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"He blocked us all. Even Johnny and Jaehyun" 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"B-but why hyung? You know how much I love him right? I gave him everything but why hyung?!" He cried shouting.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Taeyong hug Donghyuck letting the younger cry as much as he wants until he fall asleep.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Jaemin ah what do we do?" He ask Jaemin who is on the other side of the bed.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Honestly hyung I don't know too" He whispers. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Taeyong hyung I think it's better for Donghyuck to stay with you or with us" Renjun suggested. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The two curiously look at the Chinese boy.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I mean we can monitor him. Him living alone in their shared apartment will not do anything good to him. They lived together for 3 years all of their memories are there" 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Taeyong and Jaemin look at each other. Renjun is right, they shouldn't leave Donghyuck alone.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'll talk to him when he wakes up. I have a spare room upstairs in the cafe. I can't trouble you both."

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No hyung. It's okay Donghyuck is our friend too" Jaemin smiles to Renjun holding his hand.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No. It's okay. He'll stay with me. Besides I need another hand in the cafe" Taeyong laughs to lighten the mood.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Donghyuck agrees to Taeyong with Jaemin threatening him that the pink haired male will revoke their friendship card if he didn't agreed. So here they are packing in his room ready to move out.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They arrive at the Coffee Shop that Taeyong owns. Donghyuck took in his new room, a single bed not the Queen size bed they had, a small closet not the walk in closet that they had, a study table for one person that have one chair not the one that has two chairs and can be use by two, that they had. Everything is new, he can't see anything they had, that he and Mark had. No Polaroids on the wall from their midnight trips or any random photos they took together. No guitar on the side of the bed that Mark plays whenever Donghyuck wants to sing. He open the small closet and no hoodies or big tshirt he can steal. No fairylights on the window. No glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling. No lion plushy on the bed. And no Mark that smiles at him whenever the older sees him.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Day by day Donghyuck learn to accept  that Mark is not coming back even if it pains him. The memories they had is in the apartment, Taeyong insisted that everything that has their memories must stay there. Everything they had is in their shared apartment, Donghyuck left everything their including his heart and life.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Months pass Donghyuck is getting better and better. His tan skin return, he smiles often but not the blinding smile he had, he became talkative again all in all on the outside he is good but not on the inside. He still cry himself to sleep every night. Even though Taeyong and their other friends notice they didn't said anything. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

In the middle of school year, September, a black haired guy with chiseled jaw and an eyesmile that anyone could fall for. Everyone look at the handsome stranger walking towards the Principal's office.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Uhm Hi. I'm Lee Jeno. The new student" He shyly said to the secretary. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ohh. Lee Jeno. I'll get your schedule" the sweet elder woman smiles.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're a junior so your classrooms would be upstairs. I'll accompany you there"

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jeno smiles and walks with the secretary. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're first subject is Math. Mr. Zhang is a great teacher and he will be your homeroom teacher too" 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jeno nodded his head and took his schedule as the secretary gave him a smile before walking away.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He calm his nerves and knock to the door.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Who are you?" Mr. Zhang questions. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hi. I'm Lee Jeno, the new student" He smiles.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Jeno?!" 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Jaemin?!"

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaemin stands up and pointed to the boy. "What are you doing here?!"

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm studying?"

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mr. Zhang cleared his throat to gain their attention. Jeno and Jaemin bows as an apology. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Since you know Mr. Na. You can sit besides him"

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jeno walk towards Jaemin and the boy greeted him with a punch. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ow Jaem. What the fuck?" He hiss towards the pink haired boy. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Why didn't you tell you're moving school?" Jaemin said as he send glares towards Jeno.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I've got scouted for soccer okay? So I need to move for practice" He wince as Jaemin is punching his arm because of excitement. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Really?!" He squeals.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaemin and Jeno has classes together before lunch.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey Jaem. How are you and that cute Chinese guy huh?" Jeno asks as he bump shoulders with the pink haired boy. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaemin just blush and smiles.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"We're doing great. Thank you for talking to me that day or I wouldn't have a cute Chinese boyfriend with me" He squeals earning attention from other student.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jeno snorts. He remembers when Jaemin went to his house a 2 hours drive from the city just because he's afraid to confess to Renjun.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You better be Jaem" as they walk in the cafeteria. Everyone stop talking and eyes the new student. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Argh. This is why I don't want to change school" He whispers towards Jaemin.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaemin glares and everyone did their own thing. Jaemin took the older their table. Chenle and Jisung are there.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Jeno hyung!" Jisung smiles.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey kid. How are you?"

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hyung I'm not a kid anymore" Jisung crosses his arm to his chest. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah yeah"

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ahh right. This is Chenle" Jisung said as he motion to the green haired boy.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Your boyfriend?"

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chenle choke on his water and Jisung choke on air.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"W-what no no hyung!" Jisung wave his hands in front. But Jeno and Jaemin didn't miss the blush on the two's cheeks.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah right" Jaemin snorted.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Where's Renjun and Hyuck?"

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The cafeteria door open and revealed Renjun and Donghyuck. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jeno eyes immediately eyes the ginger head boy. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaemin elbows Jeno to snap him of his staring. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What?"

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"That's Donghyuck. He's off limit Jeno"

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What are you talking about?  I'm not okay" 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah right that's why you've been staring at him from the start"

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Nana" Renjun said as they reach the table. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaemin stands up and hugs the smaller boy.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Injunnie~" 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Gross" Donghyuck push the two and sits down besides Jisung.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Donghyuck sat infront of Jeno.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Uhm Hi"

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Donghyuck eyes the black haired boy with his eyesmile. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hello" 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm Jeno, new student"

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Donghyuck" he smiles.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter    
>  curious 


	3. Chapter 2

Donghyuck, Jeno and RenMin has afternoon classes together. Donghyuck is side eyeing the male whose been staring at him since lunch.

"Uhm Jeno right?" 

Jeno nodded his head.

"Could you please uhm stop staring at me?"

Jeno widen his eyes and scratch his nape awkwardly. 

"I'm sorry. I just uhm your just beautiful" He blurted out.

"I-i"

"I-I'm sorry, i uhm i just uhm" Jeno shaking his head. He groans and bang his head on the table.

Jaemin and Renjun look at each other because the cool headed Jeno is flustered because of Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck couldn't help but giggle because of the boy whose groaning and mumbling "Great Jeno he's gonna think you're a creep"

"You're not a creep"

Jeno lifted his head and look at the ginger head boy.

Donghyuck smiles and Jeno smiles back.

Jaemin is looking at Donghyuck and for the first time in months he genuinely smiles because of Jeno. 

Months pass Jeno and Donghyuck is getting closer and closer. Donghyuck didn't mind. He gain another friend.

Friday morning Donghyuck is assigned to deliver reports to the Faculty room. While coming back he saw someone familiar walking down the hall. He couldn't forget that broad shoulder and that walk. Mark.

"Mark hyung!" He screams running towards the boy who just turn around the corner. He runs and runs until he got to the front door. Mark is already going in to his car.

"Mark hyung!" He screams, the older stops but didn't look back. Donghyuck is running again trying to catch the older. But before he could, the car is gone. 

Donghyuck slump down to the pavement and cries. He didn't notice Jeno walking from his morning practice.

Jeno is walking from his morning practice when he heard someone shouted a name. He turns and saw Donghyuck on the pavement crying. He run towards Donghyuck. 

"Hey Donghyuck" He helps the boy to stand. Donghyuck just cries on his shoulder.

Jeno didn't know what to do. He hug Donghyuck and let the boy cry, patting his back.

After a few minutes Donghyuck finally calm down. 

"I'm sorry for wetting your shirt Jeno" He sniffles. 

"Nah. I don't mind. You okay now?"

Donghyuck nods but Jeno didn't believe him.

"Wanna skip classes with me?" He offers.

"What?"

"Come on it would be fun"

"But my things-"

"I'll call Jaemin. Come on Haechan"

"Haechan? That's not my name"

"I know" Jeno smiles and tugs Donghyuck hand into his motorcycle. 

"That's yours?" Donghyuck eyes the black and green motorcycle. 

"Yeah" Jeno put the helmet on Donghyuk's head and strap it for him.

Jeno help Donghyuck into the motorcycle. 

"Hold on tight" And start the engine.

Donghyuck wrap his arm around Jeno's torso as he zoom pass the other cars.

"Jeno! Slow down! I want to graduate before I die!" He shouted. 

Donghyuck felt Jeno's chest rumbles as he laughs.

"Don't worry you won't die alone" Jeno laughs.

Jeno slow down and stops at Baskin-Robbins for ice cream. 

Jeno help the younger get down and Donghyuck hit his chest.

"I almost died you idiot!"

"But you didn't" He wink and holds the door for Donghyuck to get in.

The shop is full of flavors, every flavor you could think is there. 

"What do you want Haechan?"

"Uhm I want the strawberry and avocado!" He excitedly said.

"Weird combination but okay"

Jeno moves to the counter and order before Donghyuck could reach for his wallet Jeno already paid.

"I could paid for myself. Thank you very much" He scowls. 

Jeno just laughs and push Donghyuck to sit down.

A few minutes of silence Jeno decided to ask the younger why did he cried who is that "Mark" he screamed.

"So-"

Jeno is cut off when their ice cream is serve.

"Hmm. What is it Jeno?" Donghyuck questions. 

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask if you want to go to the cliff today"

"Cliff?"

"Yeah. It's an hour ride from the city"

"I-I don't know Jeno"

"Come on, you already skipped classes with me."

"Yeah and I almost died" Donghyuck playfully rolled his eyes. 

Jeno just smiles and stands up getting Donghyuck from his seat.

An hour drive from the city and they met with a forest and unpaved road.

"Jeno if you're planning to kill me-"

Jeno laugh and shakes his head.

"No. I'm not. Why would I kill you?"

"I don't know" Donghyuck whispers.

"It will be fun. To take away your mind from what's bothering you" Jeno said voice so serious. 

"Thank you Jeno" Donghyuck tighten his hold on Jeno.

Jeno just hums but felt his back getting wet and a sniffle is heard.

They arrived at the cliff. Jeno park his BMW motorcycle and help Donghyuck get down.

Jeno took off the helmet from Donghyuck and met by the younger's red eyes and cheek stained with tears.

Jeno brushes his thumb to Donghyuck eyes and said "I don't know why did you cried today. But i won't pry for you to tell me. I just want you to know that I'm just here if you need me even though we barely know each other" He laughs his eyes vanishing from it.

Donghyuck tears sprang again and Jeno panics.

"I'm sorry did I said something wrong?" Jeno retracted his hands and hit his forehead. "Stupid Jeno" he mutters.

Donghyuck giggles and Jeno stop hitting his forehead and look at him.

Donghyuck holds Jeno's hand  
"Thank you Jeno" he smiles, his own eyes turning into crescent moon.

They spend the whole afternoon talking about everything. It's already 6pm when they decided to go home. 

Jeno drive Donghyuck home. They arrived at the Coffee shop with Jaemin and Renjun at the front, face worried.

Jaemin jump from the pavement where he is sitting and struggles Jeno.

"You piece of shit! Why did you kidnapped my kid huh?!"

Renjun hugs Donghyuck saying.  
"Shh Hyuckie your safe now. The mean guy won't hurt you. Nana whoop his ass!"

Donghyuck laugh out loud because Jeno is running from Jaemin who is holding a stick? God knows where did he get that. And ready to slap Jeno with it.

"Haechan! Do something don't just laugh there!" 

Donghyuck's laughter grew louder. Jeno hid behind him using him as a shield.

"Okay Jaem stop that. He didn't do anything bad" 

"You sure? Injun is ready to summon a demon to terminate Jeno"

"Terminate?!" Jeno shouted with wide eyes fearing for his life.

Donghyuck laughs again seeing the pure fear and horror on the older's face

"Yah! You shouldn't laugh!" Jeno scolded but also laugh.

Jaemin and Renjun look at each other and look at Donghyuk's laughing face. The boy have tears on his eyes from laughing so hard. It's the laugh they wanted to hear ever since that day when he almost killed himself. 

"Jeno you should go home. Jaemin will seriously whoop your ass" Donghyuck said as he calm himself from laughing. 

"Yeah I will. See you next week Haechan"

"Haechan? I told that's not my name!"

"It is now. Bye Haechan!" And started his motorcycle. 

"Dumbass! Be careful!" Donghyuck shouted waving his hand. 

Donghyuck faces his two friends with raised eyebrow directed at him.

"What?" He furrow his brows getting his keys. Taeyong isn't home for a couple of days because of a college trip. 

Jaemin and Renjun follows their friends upstairs into the lounge.

"So what happened today?" Jaemin asks eyeing Donghyuck who is getting a water.

"Nothing. We went to get ice cream then we drive a hour to the cliff"

"Really Hyuck?" Renjun asks.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes.  
"Yes. Jeno's a good guy. You guys said it yourselves"

They don't want to intrude anymore and bid goodbye to Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck phone rang and see a unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Haechannie!"

Donghyuck unconsciously smiles when heard that voice.

"Where did you get my number Nojam?"

"Nojam?"

"Yes Nojam"

"Jisung gave it to me"

"That little shit. He should know that he shouldn't give his friend's numbers to kidnappers"

Jeno groans on the other side of the phone.

"I didn't kidnap you!"

Donghyuck just giggles. 

"Yeah yeah. Why did you called?"

"Oh yeah. I was just wondering if you waant to watch my soccer practice tomorrow. You could invite Jaemin and Renjun."

Donghyuck thinks for a moment, tomorrow is Saturday he didn't have anything to do. The Coffee shop is close because Taeyong said "You're just going to trash my shop. So nope I'm not letting you supervise it" so yeah he have time.

"Haechan?"

"Hmm. Yeah sure"

"Great! I'll pick you tomorrow 9am!"

"Yeah yeah"

"See you tomorrow! And Goodnight Haechannie!" 

Jeno hang up and Donghyuck eyes his phone with a smile on his face.

Donghyuck slept with a smile on his face, no tears on his eyes like every night but tonight it's different maybe because a friend did it to him.


	4. Chapter 3

Morning came, at 8:30 am Donghyuck is clad in a pink leather jacket, white band tshirt, black pants and white converse. Jaemin and Renjun isn't going to be with him saying they needed _"time"_ for themselves bullshit he says.

At exactly 9am. Jeno texted Donghyuck saying he's downstairs. Donghyuck walk downstairs and open the door seeing Jeno in red and gray hoodie, jeans and black vans.

Jeno instantly smiles when he saw Donghyuck. 

"Let's go?"

Donghyuck just hums.

Jeno toss the helmet to Donghyuck. And help him get on.

"Please don't kill me" Donghyuck whispers as he wrap his arms around Jeno.

Jeno gave a chuckle and pats Donghyuck's hands.

"Don't worry. I got you."

After 10 minutes, they've arrive at a stadium near the school. Jeno help Donghyuck to come down from his motorcycle. 

"Wow this is huge" Donghyuck said as he eyes the open field with countless of chairs surrounding the area.

Jeno tugs Donghyuck to the ground.  
He made him sit at front.

"I'll just change. See you later Haechan"

"I told you that's not my name!"

"Yeah yeah" Jeno laughs as he walk towards his teammates. 

Good is an understatement for Jeno. He's an amazing player. Donghyuck awes as he watch Jeno play. 

For 90 minutes Jeno scored 3 points against the team they are playing. Now he knows why the team wants Jeno as much as they shoulder his apartment and school tuition fee.

Jeno waves his hands over Donghyuck  who is sitting infront. Donghyuck wave his hand back.

Jeno jogs towards him. Sweats all over him. His jersey shirt clinging on his toned torso showing his abs. Donghyuck gulp once he saw the older.

Jeno's run his fingers through his messy hair making it more messier. Donghyuck almost want to faint right there but held himself. 

"How's the game Nojam?"

Jeno groans. "Don't listen to Jaemin"

Donghyuck laughs making his eyes look like two crescent moon.

"I'll just change then we'll eat lunch downtown? Wait me outside?" 

Donghyuck nods his head.

Donghyuck stands up and walk towards Jeno's BMW, leaning against it talking to Jaemin and Renjun when someone approach him, a girl.

"Excuse me?"

Donghyuck look up, still on the phone with RenMin.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" The girl raise an accusatory eyebrow at him.

Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows, looking at the girl confusely. 

"Standing? Talking to the phone?"

RenMin snickers as they heard Donghyuck's answer.

The girl roll her eyes and cross her arm on her chest and Donghyuck mimicking the gesture. 

Before the girl could say anything Jeno walk towards them.

Jeno place himself between Donghyuck and the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Jeno snaps at the girl.

Donghyuck widen his eyes at the sudden shift of mood on Jeno. And he never heard Jeno talk to him like that or to anyone but at this girl.

The girl sickly smile and run his fingers on Jeno's chest. Jeno slap the girl's hand off him.

The girl huff and frowns towards Jeno.

"Why couldn't I talk to my boyfriend?" She said.

Donghyuck look at them both confusely. Jeno has a girlfriend? What? Jaemin said Jeno isn't in a relationship right now. 

Jeno scowls towards the girl, he turn his back and smile towards Donghyuck. Donghyuck look at Jeno confusely seeing his mood change again, to angry Jeno to eyesmile Jeno.

"Haechan why don't you put your helmet then we can go?" He smiles.

Donghyuck gulped and nodded reaching for his white helmet but a hand stop him from getting it. He look at the side to see the girl glaring at him.

Jeno hold Donghyuck's arm, the girl snap his eyes towards Jeno.

"Let him go" Jeno said voice so low. Donghyuck didn't even recognized him.

"Who is he?" The girl question tightening her grip on Donghyuck. 

"I said let him go Mina" Jeno said with much force this time. Donghyuck unconsciously shivers from it.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mina scoff, letting Donghyuck go.

Jeno didn't say anything he inspect Donghyuck arm, whispering a quick are you okay at him, completely ignoring Mina.

"Jeno!" Mina snarled.

"What?" Jeno snaps looking at her.

"Is he your boyfriend or not?" Mina questions again with gritted teeth. Jeno huffs and said

"Yes. What is it to you?" as he intertwined his fingers with Donghyuck's.

Donghyuck widen his eyes when he heard Jeno's answer. He look at the girl who looks like smoke will come out of her ears.

"What?! You already replaced me?! You just change school now you have somebody new!" Mina shrieks. 

Jeno sighs and rub his temple.

"First of all we already broke up. Remember you cheated on me on the day of my birthday with my team Captain?" Jeno scowls.

Mina's jaw drops.

"W-what? I-I didn't cheat! You did! With this guy!" She said pointing at Donghyuck. 

"Bullshit Mina! I saw you two, tongues on each other's throat!" Jeno shouted seeping with anger.

Donghyuck squeeze Jeno's hand. Jeno look at Donghyuck apologetic. 

Donghyuck pulled Jeno back.

Jeno look at Donghyuck confusely and the boy just smiles.

Donghyuck look at Mina, eyeing her up and down.

"Are you finish yet? We have a date" Donghyuck said with bored tone.

Mina glare at Donghyuck. 

"What?"

"Don't you have ears? Or you don't have any brain cells left in your head to comprehend what I said?" 

Jeno stiffles a laugh behind Donghyuck. 

Mina is seeping with anger.

"Babe did you really dated her?" Donghyuck asks Jeno cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm glad you upgraded to me" Donghyuck said sending a smirk to Mina.

Mina's jaw drops.

"You little-" Mina raise her hand ready to slap Donghyuck but Donghyuck caught her arm and pulled her closer.

"I'm glad Jeno broke up with you. He doesn't deserve you and you're bullshit. Leave" Donghyuck whispers. 

Mina huffs and turn her back walking away, heels clicking on the pavement. 

Donghyuck smiles to himself and turn around to face Jeno.

Donghyuck groans and hid his face on his hands.

"That's so embarrassing"

Jeno laughs and tugs Donghyuck's hands off of him.

"Come on. I'll treat you to lunch. Thank you for saving me from the she devil" Jeno smiles.

Donghyuck sat  behind Jeno when he heard squealing. 

"What's that?" Jeno asks.

Donghyuck widen his eyes, the call with RenMin is still on going, he immediately hung up.

"I'm so fucking screwed. Please save me from Jaemin" Donghyuck groans banging his forehead on Jeno's back.

Jeno laughs patting Donghyuck's thigh.

"Hide me. Bury me somewhere please don't let Jaemin find me" Donghyuck whispers. 

"Can't do that Hae. You know Jaemin will whoop my ass for real this time. But I could help you to kill time until late at night?" Jeno suggested. 

"You don't mind?" 

"No. My brother isn't home right now because of some college stuff" 

"Thank you Jeno hyung"

Jeno look at Donghyuck over his shoulder. 

"So I'm a hyung now? We know each other for months and you call me hyung now?" Jeno look at Donghyuck amused.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes playfully.

"Take it or leave it" He said.

"Yeah, yeah" Jeno said starting his motorcycle. 

Jeno took Donghyuck in an old diner downtown. 

The diner looks like in an old movie with booths painted red and white, a jukebox in a corner, the music playing are 90's songs, the dim lights giving the place an old vibe but at the same time relaxing, fairylights litter the place blinking like fireflies, the menu consists of burgers, potato wedges, steaks, pizza, coffees and milkshakes.

Donghyuck look at the place with wide mouth open and amazement on his eyes.

Jeno smiles at Donghyuck expression.

"Come on Hae let's get a booth"

Donghyuck let Jeno pull him towards the back.

A waitress came with menus for the both of them.

"Jeno you came back!" She said.

"Of course auntie. Your place seriously the best!" Jeno said giving her his signature eyesmile that made Donghyuck stares at Jeno.

"Order what you want. It's on the house I heard you got scouted" She said winking at Jeno. 

"Really?!" 

"Yes. Call me if you want to order bye" She said and bid the boys goodbye.

"What do you want Hae?" Jeno said looking at the menu not noticing Donghyuck looking at him. 

"Hae?" Jeno said looking up.

"Huh?" Donghyuck said snapping from staring.

"What do you want?" Jeno asks again. 

"I'll have a double patty burger with extra cheese, potato wedges and strawberry milkshake!" Donghyuck said.

Jeno laughs at Donghyuck's order.

"Slow down cowboy" He said.

Donghyuck glare at him playfully that made Jeno laugh more.

Jeno wave for the auntie and she walk towards them.

"Can we have one double patty burger with extra cheese, potato wedges, strawberry milkshake, a medium well down steak with mashed potato, a slice of cheese pizza and a ice tea please"  Jeno ordered giving back the menu.

"About 15 minutes is that good?" The auntie asks.

"Yeah sure. Thank you auntie!" Jeno said.

"So what do you want to do for 15 minutes?" Jeno questions Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck think for a second before suggesting a game.

"How about we play 20 questions?" 

"Yeah sure. You first" Jeno said.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue"

"You?"

"Orange!"

"Do you have a pet?" 

"None, though I want to. You?"

"I have three cats and Doyoung hyung have a bunny"

"Oh when is your birthday? I already knew you for months, I know you're older but I don't know when is your birthday"

"April 23, 2000 you?"

"June 6, 2000"

"See? I'm a hyung" Jeno smirks. 

"You're maybe a hyung but you think like a 3 year old" Donghyuck said crossing his arms on his chest sending Jeno a smirk.

"I'm not!" 

"Yeah you are! Remember when we went to the arcade 2 weeks ago. You and Jaemin got kicked out because you got competitive with some 7 years old kids at dance battle!"

"Okay let me explain. They are cheating! They pick the easiest dance! While Jaemin and I pick the hardest! And it's just one time!" Jeno argued.

"Oh and remember when we visited the amusement park the other time and we we're watching a live action of the Lion King, you and Chenle cried when Simba's father died that Jisung and I have to apologize for" Donghyuck argued back.

"That shit is sad, let me live!" Jeno huffs.

"Or remember when we-"

"Okay stop! I'm admit it!" Jeno said surrendering. 

"Good" Donghyuck said feeling proud.

"Your turn" Jeno said.

"Favorite Disney movie?"

"The Lion King you?"

"Beauty and the Beast" Donghyuck said.

"Yeah and you're the beast" Jeno laughs.

Donghyuck smacks Jeno's hand.

"Oww Hae!" Jeno said rubbing his hand.

Donghyuck stick his tongue out at Jeno.

"Kid" Jeno snickers.

"Hey am not!"

"Yeah yeah whatever you say Hae"

"Here you go kids. It's on the house!" The auntie said.

"Thank you auntie" Donghyuck said sending her a smile before bowing.

The auntie pinch his cheeks cooing at him before walking away.

Donghyuck's mouth waters at the food before them.

"Come on Hae eat" Jeno said.

Donghyuck dig in, biting into his burger. A moan comes out of his mouth and look at Jeno with sparkling eyes.

"Tis ish sho ghud" Donghyuck said mouth full of food.

"Hae chew and swallow before talking" Jeno chuckles at the cuteness of younger.

Donghyuck look at Jeno again and said "This is so good! Please bring me back here!" He pleaded to the older.

"We didn't even left Hae. But sure I will" Jeno said wiping the sauce out of Donghyuck's mouth.

"Aish this is why you're a kid Hae" 

"And that's why you're the hyung" Donghyuck smile towards Jeno.

"You only call me hyung when there's food involved" Jeno laughs cutting his steak.

"You should treat me more often so I could call you hyung" Donghyuck smile. 

Jeno smiles, feeding Donghyuck the steak and the younger opening his mouth to take it.

"It's so good" Donghyuck said sighing. 

After 30 minutes of eating and teasing the two finished their food except Jeno who still has his cheese pizza.

"You're not gonna eat that?" Donghyuck asks sipping his milkshake. 

"I will"

Donghyuck eyes the cheese pizza on Jeno's plate. The gooey cheese decorating the pizza, have stuffed crust with cheese in it.

Jeno noticed Donghyuck eyeing the pizza. He pick it up and put it in front of the younger. Donghyuck look at him for permission and Jeno nods in approval.

Donghyuck took a bite and slump into his seat.

"Waaaaaah! So good! The cheese!" Donghyuck exclaimed.

Jeno just shakes his head laughing.

 

After eating lunch, Jeno drag Donghyuck to the grocery, because he forgot to buy grocery and his hyung is coming back tomorrow. 

Jeno is pushing the cart while Donghyuck is holding the grocery list.

"There's no chocolate milk, what do I get?" Donghyuck asks Jeno.

"Strawberry"

Donghyuck hums and got 2 strawberry milk giving it to Jeno.

After an hour they got all of the groceries and Donghyuck's phone has been vibrating nonstop, knowing it's Jaemin and Renjun asking where he is.

"They won't let me live" Donghyuck groan taking 2 plastic bags while Jeno took 3 bags.

"Why don't you just talk to them? Explain what happened" Jeno said.

"Nope. I'll just hide until monday" Donghyuck said giving Jeno the other two bags to place it in the motorcycle compartment.

"It will be disaster next Monday" Jeno said shaking his head. 

"Jaemin would probably kill me if he knew I help you hiding" Jeno said, he felt a shiver down his spine thinking of Jaemin being angry plus his demon summoning Chinese boyfriend.

Jeno's phone rings, he eyes the caller id and dreads fill him.

"Oh no. He knows" Jeno said.

"What? Who knows?" Donghyuck said.

Jeno turn his phone to Donghyuck and the younger widen his eyes. It's Na Fucking Jaemin is the caller.

"Quickly end it!" 

"No! He will kill me! Do you want Renjun to summon a demon?!"

"Just do it quickly!"

The ringing stop and it vibrated again. Jeno look at the text and Donghyuck looking at his shoulder.

"What did he say?"

_"Jeno! I know you have my child! Where are you so I could kick your ass! Injun will not hesitate to summon a demon for you, you NoJam kidnapper!"_

Donghyuck laughs when read the text.

"It's not funny okay?! They will kill me!" Jeno said groaning.

"They won't, they love you" Donghyuck said pulling Jeno to start the motorcycle. 

Jeno just sighs and start the motorcycle going home.

Jeno stops at 2 storey yellow house with flowers at front.

Jeno open the door and usher Donghyuck inside while taking the groceries.

The house looks so cozy with leather couch, a big ass tv, yellow curtains,the kitchen is overlooking at the living room, the side of the stairs is decorated with photos. Donghyuck look at Jeno's baby photos, the signature eyesmile is still there, his eyes completely disappearing.

Jeno closes the door with the groceries.

"A little help Hae?" 

Donghyuck look at Jeno before laughing. 

"I'm sorry I'm forgot about you" 

Jeno rolls his eyes playfully, walking towards the kitchen with Donghyuck in tow.

"So where do I put this? Is it here? No that's cleaning detergents. How about in here? Nope cereals" Jeno said rambling where to put the groceries. 

Donghyuck just sighs and took of his pink leather jacket putting in on the counter.

"Move dumbass let me handle this. Can't believe you're older but you can't even do this" Donghyuck said getting the dish soap out of Jeno's hand before he even place in on the cereals.

Jeno just put his hands up surrendering. He walk out of the kitchen and sits down in the living room.

"What do you want to watch Hae?" Jeno shouted turning the tv on.

"Do you have Harry Potter?" Donghyuck shouted back rustling around the kitchen.

"Yeah. I have all of them. Want to do a movie marathon?" 

"Yeah! Order pizza! I want cheese! And breadsticks!" Donghyuck shouted.

"Yes sir!" Jeno said dialing for the pizza.

After 15 minutes Donghyuck finished putting the grocery away, walking towards the living room. Donghyuck laughs when he saw the state of the living room. Blankets all over and soft pillows.

"Blankets and pillows? Really Jeno?" 

"What? It's a must for a movie marathon especially if it's Harry Potter"

Jeno said sitting besides Donghyuck. 

Before Jeno press play, the doorbell rings.

"It must be the pizza. Let me just get it" Jeno said standing again.

The doorbell didn't stop ringing.

"Wait!" 

Jeno open the door and met with a pink hair and blonde hair. Jaemin and Renjun. Jaemin immediately headlock Jeno. 

"You bitch! Why aren't you answering my calls huh?" Jaemin said walking in with Renjun holding the pizza boxes and breadsticks.

"Jeno quickly! I'll play the movie without you!" Donghyuck shouted.

Renjun walk towards the living room.

"Jen- oh fuck" Donghyuck curses when he saw Renjun. 

"Yeah oh fuck" Renjun said putting the pizza boxes and breadsticks at the coffe table.

"Nana he's here!"

Jaemin walk towards Renjun with Jeno struggling to breath.

"I knew it! You kidnapper!" Jaemin said, when he saw Donghyuck in the living room, still have Jeno in a headlock.

"J-jaem c-can't b-breath" Jeno strutters tapping Jaemin's arms.

Jaemin let Jeno go and jump where Donghyuck is. Jeno heave for air after Jaemin putting him in a headlock.

"You hoe!" Jaemin slaps Donghyuck's shoulder.

"Owww Nana" Donghyuck said rubbing his shoulder. 

"You had me and Renjun worried all afternoon!"

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and said "If you guys just didn't have a _"time"_ with yourselves then you could accompanied me awhile ago!" 

Renjun and Jaemin blush when the heard what Donghyuck said.

"You guys are impossible! You ditch me for your _"activity"_!

"Hey we can't help it okay?!" Jaemin argued back.

"Eww" Donghyuck said.

Renjun rolls his eyes can't believe Donghyuck. 

"No one will ask if I'm okay?" Jeno said plopping besides Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and slaps Jeno's shoulder. 

"Not you too Hae"

"Shut up Jeno. The movie is starting" Jaemin said as he press play.

After 3 movies Renjun fell asleep on Jaemin's shoulder while Jeno's eyes is fluttering to close, Donghyuck tap Jeno's shoulder before offering his thighs for the older.

Jeno lay down with his head on Donghyuck's lap. After a few moments Jeno fell asleep with Donghyuck running his fingers through Jeno's black locks.

"Say it Jaemin. I could feel your stares boring into my head" Donghyuck said not moving his eyes from the tv.

"I have nothing to say Hyuck"

"Bullshit Nana. You too Injun. I know you already woke up minutes ago" 

Renjun lifted his head from Jaemin's shoulder. 

"Say it you two"

"How's Jeno and you?" Jaemin asks pausing the movie.

"We're good friends. If this is about about what you heard. Look it's nothing -"

"This is not about what happened today Hyuck" Renjun said softly.

Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows, looking at them confusely. 

"Then what is it?"

"How are you Hyuck?" Jaemin ask him.

"I'm good-"

"Really Hyuck? What about Mark?" Jaemin asks again.

Renjun put his hand on Jaemin's thigh shaking his head.

Donghyuck shut up when Jaemin brought Mark.

"I'm fine Nana. No need to worry about me. I'm not going down to that road again" Donghyuck says softly breaking the stare with Jaemin and playing with Jeno's hair.

"You know Hyuck, it's not wrong to have feelings to anyone" Jaemin said hugging Renjun.

Donghyuck sighs.

"I know Nana. But I can't give anything back to that person. I already gave it all to Mark until there's nothing left for me. You know this. I know what you are talking about. I just can't" Donghyuck said smiling sadly.

"Can I see your wrist Hyuck?" Renjun said offering a small smile.

Donghyuck hesitates for a second before looking at the older male who is offering a gentle smile at him.

Donghyuck reluctantly pulled his jacket a little bit showing it to Renjun. 

There litters a few fresh wounds, a bit red and tender. Jaemin release a shaky breath looking up. Renjun run his fingers on the wounds and Donghyuck didn't even flinch.

"Hyuck" Renjun whispers.

"I know i know. I can't help it okay? Their still there, voices whispering things, the black hole is there" Donghyuck said as he pull his jacket down to hide his wrist.

"Are you getting sleep?" Renjun questions. 

"Sometimes" 

"Why didn't you said anything to us Hyuck?" Jaemin said a bit louder.

"I don't what to burden you" Donghyuck said looking down.

"You are not a burden okay?!" Jaemin said standing up.

Renjun holds Jaemin's hand trying to calm the pink haired boy.

Jaemin sighs and sits down looking at Donghyuck. 

"You're not a burden Hyuck. We're here. We are here for you. We will always be here for you. You know that. So please talk to us if need anything. Please Hyuck ah" Jaemin said holding Donghyuck's hands.

"You're so sappy Nana" Donghyuck laughs.

Jaemin and Renjun laughs with him waking Jeno up.

Jeno look up and saw Donghyuck's laughing face.

"You guys are noisy" He groggily said snuggling to Donghyuck's stomach. RenMin didn't missed the small blush on Donghyuck's cheeks.

"Come on Hyuck time to go home" Jaemin said.

"Want me to drive you home Hae?" Jeno asks standing up.

"No need Jeno. Jaemin brought his car" Renjun said smiling to Jeno.

Jeno just nods and walk them to the door.

"Jeno can i use your bathroom?" Jaemin asks.

"Yeah sure" Jeno said pointing towards the door at the back.

Renjun and Donghyuck get in the car waiting for Jaemin.

Jaemin didn't actually need bathroom, he just stays for a few moments to talk to Jeno.

"You heard everything didn't you?" Jaemin said as Donghyuck and Renjun get in the car.

"Yeah" Jeno said looking at the ginger head boy.

"You like him didn't you?"

"Yeah I like him Jaem and it hurts knowing what happened to him" Jeno said softly. 

"He isn't ready yet to enter a relationship right now Jeno. He will deny everything. I know him like the back of my hand. He is denying it right now. Jeno if you're not planning to stay in his life. I suggest you to back off" Jaemin said in one go.

Jeno look at Jaemin.

"I am planning to stay in his life. I just don't how to enter his life" 

"You just did Jeno. I haven't seen him laugh and smiles like that in months until you came along. Thank you" Jaemin said sincerely.

"Nana! Come on!" Renjun shouted honking.

Jaemin bid Jeno goodbye and starts the car.

"When is Taeyong hyung will be home?" Renjun asks Donghyuck at the backseat.

"Tomorrow afternoon why?"

"Wanna go to the Aquarium with us?" Renjun said.

"And be the third wheel? No thank you very much"

"Jisung and Chenle will be us"

"Double no. I'll be the fifth wheel" Donghyuck huffs crossing his hands on his chests.

"Then invite Jeno" Jaemin said looking at him through the rear view mirror. 

"Oh yeah why didn't I think of that" as Donghyuck calls Jeno.

"Hey Hae. Miss me?"

Donghyuck rolls his eyes with a smile.

"Eww Jen. No"

"That hurts Hae"

"I know" Donghyuck laughs.

"So why did you call? Did you forgot something?" 

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"I have no practice so none why?"

"Wanna go fifth wheeling with me?"

"Fifth wheeling?"

"Yeah. Jaemin and Renjun invited me to go to the Aquarium tomorrow with Jisung and Chenle. I'll be the fifth wheeler so I called you to be my fifth wheeler partner" 

"So we will be like chaperones?"

"Yeah something like that. So want to come?"

"Yeah sure just tell me what time"

"Nana what time?" Donghyuck asks.

"About 10 am infront the Blue Forest Aquarium"

"Nana said 10 am at the Blue Forest"

"Okay. I'll pick you at 9:30 tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye Jen!"

"Bye Hae. Be careful"

Donghyuck hung up with a smile on his face.

Renjun holds Jaemin's hands looking at smiling Donghyuck at the back. Maybe this time just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check my twitter and cc 😊
> 
>  
> 
> twitter   
>  curious 


	5. Chapter 4

Donghyuck groans as he heard knocking on the door. 

"Go away!" He shouted.

It stop and Donghyuck sleeps more and snuggling with his pillow.

A hand brushes Donghyuck's hair out of his forehead, he lean to the touch and the smell of pear and vanilla.

"Hae" the voice whispers.

Donghyuck groan hiding his head in his blanket.

"Hae come on. Wake up" The voice said.

Donghyuck furrows his brows because the only one who calls him "Hae" is Jeno and Jeno isn't here.

Donghyuck open his eyes and see Jeno smiling at him.

"Goodmorning Hae"

Donghyuck screams.

"Stop screaming! It's just me!" Jeno said.

"How did you get in?! This is burglary! First kidnapping! Now this!" Donghyuck screams at Jeno.

"I came through your window. First of all I didn't kidnapped you! You willingly went with me! And I've been knocking and calling you for the past 30 minutes! And Jaemin is angry!" Jeno said.

Donghyuck widen his eyes. Fuck the Aquarium. He immediately run towards his bathroom getting a black and white long sleeves and black ripped jeans.

After 5 minutes he walks out of the room looking for his black sneakers, wallet and house keys.

Donghyuck pulled Jeno out of the house and got his helmet.

"Come on Jen! Jaemin will kill us both!"

"Not me! He will kill you!" Jeno said starting his motorcycle. 

"Hold on tight. We'll be there in just 10 minutes!"

"Wha- JENO!"

True to his words. Jeno and Donghyuck made it in just 10 minutes. 

Donghyuck got down and frown towards Jeno.

"You dumbass! I'm not going to ride with you ever again!" Donghyuck said hitting Jeno.

Jeno just laughs at him and hold Donghyuck's hand before running where RenMin and ChenSung is.

Jaemin is frowning towards the two who is panting while holding hands?

"You fuckers! I said 10am! It's already 11am! We missed the dolphin show!"

"There's Chenle though. You can make him do tricks" Donghyuck said hiding behind Jeno before Chenle hit him.

Renjun just sighs and hug Jaemin.

"Come on Nana. We could still watch the Sea Lion show later after lunch and we can tour around the Aquarium"

Jaemin kisses Renjun's nose.

"This is why I love you. You know how to make me happy"

Renjun scoffs "Of course we've been together for 2 years. I'm hungry come on"

"Oh you two will pay because you're late" Renjun smirks towards Jeno and Donghyuck. 

"I don't even know how Renjun and Jaemin became boyfriends. That guy is the son of Satan" Donghyuck said towards Jeno who just laughs.

"I can hear you Hyuck!" Renjun shouted.

"You're supposed to hear it dumbass!"

"Yah! Don't call my boyfriend dumbass-"

"Aww Nana" Renjun coos.

"That's my job Hyuck!" Jaemin continues. And Renjun hit his boyfriend's head.

"You're supposed to be on my side Nana!"

"Oh right" Jaemin answers. 

Chenle and Jisung just sighs towards their friends: Dumbasses.

They seated at the restaurant. Jeno and Donghyuck's wallet will cry later.

They ordered different foods and drinks. They are happily eating and laughing when a waiter approach them with desserts.

"Oh we didn't order desserts" Jaemin said.

"No sir it's on the house. We have a promo every Sunday, that every couple will receive a free dessert" The waiter said smiling at 6 of them.

"But we're not-" Donghyuck started but Chenle cut him off by saying.

"Yes we're all couple" clinging to Jisung.

"What Lele?" Jisung whispers. 

"Play along Ji! It's chocolate milkshake" Chenle whispers towards Jisung.

Jisung immediately smiles and nods.

The waiter gave them 3 chocolate milkshake with 2 straws.

Renjun and Jaemin sips using the straws while Jisung and Chenle just sips after one another. 

Jeno and Donghyuck just eyes the milkshake until Jeno push it towards Donghyuck. 

"You don't want it?" Donghyuck asks confusely because who refuses chocolate milkshake. IT'S CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE! 

Jeno just shakes his head slightly.  
"I'm already full. You can have it Hae"

Donghyuck just smiles and sips the milkshake, sighing contently.

Jeno immediately wipes the whipped cream at the corner of Donghyuck's lips. 

"This is why your a kid Hae. So messy" Jeno said brushing the crumbs on Donghyuck's shirt.

"That's why you're the hyung" Donghyuck said smiling. 

Jeno just shakes his head but didn't missed Jaemin and Renjun amused faces.

After they paid, Donghyuck and Jeno, they walk towards the next show which is the Sea Lion show. 

Jaemin is bouncing on his seat, can't hide the excitement and Renjun looking so done with his boyfriend but of course that's not true. Jisung is trying to calm Chenle down because he suddenly wanted to jump towards the stage when he saw the sea lions.

The show starts with sea lions doing different tricks and some acting with their trainers. The group of 6 are enjoying especially Jaemin and Chenle who couldn't sit still while watching.

"Okay I need a volunteer for this trick. Who wants to volunteer?" The trainer asks the crowds.

Chenle and Jaemin immediately jump shouting "Me!" repeatedly.

Donghyuck just sighs towards his friends. 

"Kids" he scoffs.

"Talking like he isn't like one" Jeno snickers besides him.

Donghyuck raises his hand ready to slap the shit out of Jeno when the trainer called him.

"Yes. The guy in black and white long sleeves. Please come up"

Donghyuck snap his head towards the trainer, pointing at himself and the trainer nodded. Donghyuck reluctantly stand up as Jaemin and Chenle pouted because they didn't get pick.

Jeno sent him a fighting while laughing. 

"Okay good sir what is your name?"

Jaemin and Renjun laughs at the word "good sir" because Donghyuck is far from good.

"Uhm Hae?" Donghyuck said looking at Jeno who just smiles at him.

"Okay Hae, could you please send a flying kiss towards our sea lions?"

"Uhm sure" Donghyuck kisses his hand before pointing it to the sea lions and the sea lions kisses back.

"Now that's wonderful!" The trainer said encouraging the audience to clap.

"Okay let us call Barya!" 

A walrus came out of the back and Donghyuck steps back because of the huge and cute creature. 

"No need to get scared. She's harmless" The trainer said pushing Donghyuck a bit forward. 

"Okay Barya. Say Hi to them" the trainer said mentioning the crowd. The cute walrus wave his flipper.

The trainer push Donghyuck besides Barya. 

"Okay Hae why don't you pet Barya?"

Donghyuck look at the trainer like he grew some horns on his head.

"W-what?"

"Come on. Don't be shy"

Donghyuck reluctantly, stretch his hand trying to pet Barya when a sea lion suddenly jump in the water, drenching the trainer and Donghyuck. 

The trainer said sorry to Donghyuck and escorted him towards the backstage.

"I'm really sorry about that" the other trainer said to him handing him a towel.

"No. That's okay" 

"Do you have any extra clothes or something?" She asks.

Before Donghyuck could answer a knock was heard and the door opened revealing his 5 friends. 

"Hyuck!"  
"Hyuckie!"  
"Hyung!"  
"Hyuck hyung!"  
"Hae"

The 5 walk towards Donghyuck asking him if his okay.

"Yes I'm okay. A bit wet but okay. Don't worry" Donghyuck said shivering because of the wet shirt he have.

Jeno took his hoodie off revealing a long sleeves underneath before handing it towards Donghyuck. 

"Here Hae wear this"

Donghyuck just shakes his head slightly. 

"No need. It will dry"

Jeno just look at him before tossing it to him.

"No. Wear it" Jeno said sternly.

Donghyuck just rolls his eyes before saying "Ne hyung"

The 5 of them walk out of the room, Donghyuck quickly change into Jeno's hoodie that is too big for him. The blue hoodie came into his mid thigh, his collarbone showing and the sleeves hiding his hands.

Donghyuck walks out and saw Jeno standing alone on his phone.

"Where are the others?" 

Jeno lifted his head and gape at Donghyuck. 

"Jeno. Jen!"

Jeno snap out of his staring.

"Huh?"

"Why are you alone?"

"Ohh. They run off towards somewhere. I don't know. They abandoned us" Jeno said shrugging his shoulders.

"Little shits" Donghyuck matters.

"Come on Jen! Let's have some fun ourselves!" Donghyuck said pulling Jeno towards the penguins.

Jeno just shakes his head but let himself pulled by Donghyuck going every animal they see, taking pictures of one another or both of them. The whole afternoon is filled with squealing and laughing from Donghyuck and Jeno.

Jaemin texted Donghyuck that they are at the souvenir shop.

Jeno and Donghyuck run towards the souvenir shop not noticing they are still holding hands.

Four pair of eyes look at Jeno and Donghyuck laughing and giggling around the souvenir shop while holding hands. They didn't mind as long as Donghyuck is smiling and that's enough for Jaemin and Renjun.

Donghyuck walk towards Chenle.

"Lele do you have your instax with you?"

"Yeah why hyung?"

"Can I borrow it for a second?"

"Yeah sure" Chenle said as he hand Donghyuck his mint instax.

"Thank you Lele"

Donghyuck run towards Jeno who is looking at some animal stuff toys.

"Jeno! Jeno! Look quickly!" Donghyuck said positioning himself infront of Jeno.

Jeno look up and instantly smiles when he saw the camera infront of Donghyuck. 

Jeno and Donghyuck took a lot of pictures together and with the group. Mostly Donghyuck taking Jeno's picture candid. At the end of the day Donghyuck collected atleast 10 pictures with the group, 8 pictures with Jeno and atleast 6 candid pictures of Jeno. 

They said goodbye and RenMin and ChenSung rode with Jaemin's car while Donghyuck will ride with Jeno well of course with some threatening words courtesy of Jaemin and Renjun towards Jeno.

The group of 4 is the first one to pull away from the parking lot then the motorcycle. 

"Can we go in a bookstore before going home?" Donghyuck asked as he put his helmet on.

"Yeah sure, why?" Jeno asks putting his own.

"I just going to buy some art materials"

"Art materials? Is it school related? Do we have some project that I don't know? Maybe I should text Jaemin" Jeno rambles.

"No silly. It's for my room and our Polaroids" Donghyuck said laughing at a panicking Jeno.

"Phew. I thought we have some project or some shit" 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and help himself getting on the motorcycle. 

"You're getting good at motorcycle eh" Jeno said.

"Shut it Nojam and get on" 

"Stop with Nojam please, I'm pretty funny myself" Jeno groans.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say....Nojam" Donghyuck laughs.

Jeno smirks and started his motorcycle getting faster by minute.

"Jeno! What are you doing!?" Donghyuck shouted.

"Proving you that I'm not a no jam" 

"Jeno! No! I'm sorry okay! You're not a no jam" Donghyuck said tightening his hold to Jeno.

Jeno slows down and patting Donghyuck's thigh reassuring him.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you"

"You shit! I'm not going to ride with again!" Donghyuck said as Jeno laughs.

They arrived at a small bookstore. Donghyuck is sulking because of the way Jeno drove his motorcycle. 

"Stupid Jeno and his stupid motorcycle" He mumbles going aisle after aisle.

"Hae" Jeno called but Donghyuck just ignored him mumbling how stupid and nojam Jeno is.

Donghyuck held a basket, putting different kinds of colored ballpen, paints, brushes, colored papers, stickers, some blue and orange yarn, glue, glitters and many more.

"Isn't that a bit much Hae?" Jeno said behind Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck just look at him and walk pass him, searching for some fairylights and glow in the dark stickers.

Donghyuck walk pass two more aisle with Jeno in tow towards the back where he sees different fairylights and glow in the dark stickers. 

Donghyuck chooses 4 different kinds of glow in the dark stickers to stick in his ceiling. He search for the fairylights that is in the top shelf.

Donghyuck extended his hand trying to reach for the fairylights. He drop his basket before tiptoeing with both hands trying to reach the fairylights. 

"A little bit more" He says to himself but someone bump into him, he lose his balance waiting for the impact but nothing. Arms circles his waist holding him, preventing him to fall.

Donghyuck eyes the male infront of him, worry seen in his eyes and face.

"You okay Hae?" Jeno said helping Donghyuck to stands up with his arm around Donghyuck's waist.

Donghyuck just nods, feeling the warmth on his waist.

"What color do you want Hae?" Jeno asks reaching for the fairylights. 

"Uhm blue and white please" Donghyuck whispers looking at Jeno's side profile. The older is really handsome with his blinding eyesmile, high nose, sharp jawline and plump lips.

"Come on Hae. It's a bit late now" Jeno said holding Donghyuck's hand and the basket on his other hand.

Donghyuck pays for the materials with Jeno holding the paperbag and his hand. He let Jeno pull him to his motorcycle seeing it's already night time and the sky is decorated with stars.

"Wanna eat dinner Hae? It's already 8:30" Jeno asks as he put the paperbag in the motorcycle compartment.

Donghyuck thinks for a moment before saying "The diner downtown!" excitedly clapping his hands.

Jeno just smiles and help Donghyuck to get on. He started his motorcycle riding towards the diner downtown. 

Donghyuck and Jeno sat down to their previous booth, being in the last gives them a little privacy so they could do what ever they want like Donghyuck trying to stuff Jeno's face with fries because the older lost a bet or Jeno shoving the last piece of pizza down his throat to win, yes he lost that's why Donghyuck is trying to stuff his face with fries.

The waiter walk towards them with water because Donghyuck requested it but took a step back looking at the scene infront of him. Pizza sause scattered, fries all over the place, ketchup and mustard decorating the window besides the table and Jeno's face with fries choking in it. Donghyuck immediately took the water and made the older drink the remaining fries in his mouth.

"I'm not playing with you again" Jeno said between coughs as Donghyuck pats his back.

Donghyuck just laughs earning the attention of the whole diner.

"You look like shit Jeno!" Donghyuck laughs looking at Jeno's appearance. Fries on his hair, ketchup and mustard on his shirt and pizza sauce on his pants.

"And who do you think this is fault hmm?" Jeno said reaching for a tissue to wipe his shirt.

"You!"

"Yeah yeah kid" Jeno said wiping his shirt with tissue, the ketchup and mustard not coming off.

Donghyuck look at the older trying his best to wipe the ketchup off and decided to help him. He stands up walk towards Jeno taking the tissue off of the older.

"Let me do that" Donghyuck said wetting the tissue with water and damping it to the shirt. 

Jeno look at the younger, his eyes, nose, fluffy ginger hair, tan skin that glistening under the fairylights above them, the moles on his face going down to his neck like some connect the dot puzzle. Jeno thinks Donghyuck is really beautiful inside and out.

Jeno unconsciously brush the hair out of Donghyuck's eyes, the latter stopping what he is doing looking at the older, faces close, breathes fanning their skins, either one of the move and they will surely kiss. Until ofcourse a cellphone ring broke their trance, Jeno retracting his hands from Donghyuck's face same as Donghyuck drop Jeno's shirt.

The phone continues to ring, Donghyuck immediately jump when he realizes it's his. Tae tae hyung it said.

"Hyung?"

"Where are you Hyuck? It's already close to 10pm and you're still not home"

Donghyuck eyes his watch and let out a curse.

"Omg. I'm sorry hyung. I lost track of time. I'm with a friend eating dinner"

"Jaemin?"

"No. Another friend" Donghyuck whispers looking at Jeno who is looking back at him.

"Renjun?"

"No"

"Jisung?"

"Nope"

"Chenle?"

"Nah hyung"

"What? Who's that? You only have 4 friends Hyuck."

"Hyung! You're making me like some kind of weird kid" Donghyuck whines.

"Well you're a kid and somehow weird" Jeno snickers.

"Shut it Jeno!" Donghyuck shouted.

"Jeno?" Taeyong asks.

"Yeah. My new friend's name is Jeno, Lee Jeno"

"Can you ask him if he has an older brother name Lee Doyoung?"

"Well he has. He mentioned it a few times why?"

"Nothing. So he's that bunny's younger brother" Taeyong whispers. 

"Bunny?"

"Nevermind. Go home now" Taeyong said before hanging up.

"That's my hyung. He wants me home" Donghyuck said.

"Oh come on. I'll drive you home" Jeno said standing up.

Jeno drive Donghyuck back to the Café with Taeyong waiting for them outside.

"Hyung!" Donghyuck run towards Taeyong who gladly accepts the younger's hug and cuteness.

"You missed that much?" Taeyong laughs hugging his younger brother. 

"Yeah. I don't have anyone to tease" Donghyuck says running away from Taeyong's fury.

"Yah!" Taeyong said but Donghyuck immediately hides behind Jeno, sticking his tongue out towards Taeyong. 

"Oh who is this Hyuck?" Taeyong said looking at the black haired male whose shirt has ketchup and mustard and pants with pizza sauce?

"Oh this is Noja- I mean Jeno" Donghyuck snickers earning an eye roll from Jeno.

"Yah! I treated you to dinner and this is how you treat me? I feel so attack" Jeno fake gasping putting his hand on his chest to add a dramatic effect. 

"Omg Jeno don't do that" Donghyuck said slapping Jeno's shoulder.

Jeno just laughs before bowing to Taeyong. 

"Hi. I'm Lee Jeno" Jeno said smiling towards Taeyong. 

"Lee Taeyong, Hyuckie's brother. Thank you for driving my brother home" Taeyong said bowing and smiling back.

"Wow Hae, your brother is so nice what happened to you?" Jeno said to Donghyuck. 

"Yah you kidnapper and burglar!"

"I didn't kidnapped you! You willingly went with me! And it doesn't count as burglary if climbing on your window is saving your sleepyhead ass from Jaemin's wrath!"

"Yah Lee Jeno! You better run away because I'm going to slap the shit out of you!" Donghyuck threats.

"Yah! Yah! I'm your hyung!" Jeno said running away from Donghyuck. 

"I don't care! I'm going to beat the shit out of you, you kidnapper!" Donghyuck said running after Jeno.

"I didn't kidnap you! We've been over this for so many times Haechan!"

"Haechan isn't my name! What is Haechan even mean?!" 

"Stop chasing me then, I'll tell you!"

"Nope. I'm going to search for it later!"

The two chase each other around the street the shouting turns into laughing and giggling from the two.

Taeyong just watch his brother laughing and giggling, running and chasing Jeno. A smile crept on his face, it's the first time he sees Donghyuck happy like this again. Laughing and smiling nonstop, not caring about anything, oh how he missed this Donghyuck. 

"Okay kids stop that. You're disturbing the neighbors. And Jeno it's already 11pm. Don't you two have school tomorrow?" Taeyong said holding Donghyuck from the back to stop him from chasing Jeno.

"Oh shit! My hyung will kill me" Jeno said frantically before getting the paper bag from his motorcycle compartment and giving it to Donghyuck.

"Here Hae. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up?" 

"Yeah see you. Nope I'm going to use the bus. I'm never going to ride with you again"

"I'll still pick you up! Bye Hae! Bye Taeyong hyung!" Jeno said waving his hand before driving away.

"Bye Nojam kidnapper! Be careful!" Donghyuck shouted waving back.

"So Hyuck what's up?"

"The sky"

Taeyong rolls his eyes.

"Come on Hyuck you can tell me anything"

"There's nothing to tell hyung we're just friends" Donghyuck sighs looking at Jeno's retreating form.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he won't love someone like me, someone broken like me. I need to fix myself if I want someone to love me" Donghyuck whispers before going in leaving Taeyong outside.


	6. Chapter 5

Morning came, Taeyong got up and opens early. He's wiping the tables when a knock suddenly came in. Taeyong look out and saw Jeno waving his hand at him.

Taeyong immediately opened the door for him.

"Morning, you're bit early Jeno. Take a seat" Taeyong said.

"Goodmorning Hyung" Jeno smiles.

"Is Hae still sleeping?" Jeno inquires.

Taeyong furrows his brows. Donghyuck is sleeping? But he almost never sleeps, he's always the first one to get up every morning. 

"Hyuck is sleeping" He whispers.

"He sleeps!" Taeyong said jumping up and down shaking Jeno's shoulder.

"Uh hyung?" 

"My brother is sleeping" Taeyong cries.

Jeno widen his eyes standing up.

"Taeyong hyung? You okay?"

"Yeah I am" Taeyong said smiling.

"Hyu-" Donghyuck walk in and saw Taeyong crying. He immediately walk towards his hyung, hugging him.

"Hyung you okay? What happened? Do I need to kill Jeno?" Donghyuck said glaring at Jeno.

"I'm innocent" Jeno said raising his hands in surrender. 

Taeyong just laughs and wipes his tears.

"No need Hyuck. I'm just happy" 

"You're happy because you saw Jeno?" Donghyuck look at Taeyong confusely. 

"Wow Jen. Somebody cries because he's happy to see you?"

Taeyong laughs again.

"No silly. I'm just happy because you're sleeping" 

"Well, am i not allowed to sleep? Besides Jeno's hoodie is quiet comfortable. I'm stealing it" Donghyuck said sticking his tongue out to Jeno.

"What?" Jeno said confusely before looking at Donghyuck's sleeping wear. His blue hoodie and some pajama shorts that comes on his mid thigh.

Jeno blushes before looking away coughing. 

"I'm stealing some of you hoodies Jen, you better watch out" Donghyuck said before running upstairs.

"Nope! Not letting you near my hoodies" Jeno shouted back.

Taeyong just smiles at the both of them.

"Did you eat breakfast Jeno?" Taeyong said after a few minutes of silence. 

"Yes hyung" He smiles.

"Then what about hot chocolate? It's quite cold outside. Don't worry it's on me" Taeyong said before going behind the counter to make the hot chocolate. 

"Really? Thank you hyung!"

After 10 minutes the hot chocolate is finished as well as Donghyuck got ready.

"Come on Jen. We're going to be late"

"And it's your fault" Jeno said standing up taking his hot chocolate before bowing to Taeyong. 

"We'll get going hyung. Thank you for this" Jeno said smiling.

"Yeah yeah. Come on Jen!" Donghyuck said pushing Jeno out of the Café. 

"Oh fuck so cold" Donghyuck said hugging himself. 

"You're still wearing that?" Jeno said pointing at his blue hoodie.

"Yeah. It's quite comfortable. Come on!" He said getting on the motorcycle. 

"Yes Captain" Jeno said.

The both got the school in 5 minutes because of Jeno speeding. 

"I swear Jeno. If i died while riding this monster with you I'm going to hunt you down!" Donghyuck said hitting Jeno's back.

"Ow Hae! We're late what do you want me to do?" Jeno said climbing down before helping Donghyuck to get down.

"Atleast alarm me if you're going to speed up!" Donghyuck huffs, hugging himself. 

"Why the fuck is it cold?" Donghyuck said shivering. 

Jeno push the younger towards their building seeing Renjun and Jaemin by the lockers.

"Hyuck, why are only wearing a hoodie in this cold?" Renjun said.

"I didn't know it will be cold as ice today" Donghyuck said hugging Jaemin for some warmth. 

"Where's Jeno?" Jaemin asks hugging Donghyuck back and Renjun joining the hug.

"I don't know. I swear he's just here 2 seconds ago" Donghyuck said looking for Jeno.

"There he is!" Renjun said looking at Jeno, a few lockers down the hall looking for something. 

Jaemin drag Donghyuck there who won't let go because Donghyuck said he's warm. 

Jeno pulled something out of his locker, a black jacket with his fullname on the back, before giving it to Donghyuck. 

"What's this?" Donghyuck ask.

"A jacket?"

"I know it's a jacket, but why are giving it to me?" Donghyuck said rolling his eyes.

"If you're not going to wear, you will be ice popsicle at the end of the day" Jeno said tossing to Donghyuck. 

Jaemin and Renjun just laughs at the word "ice popsicle" 

Donghyuck eyes the jacket and wears it, he instantly melt at the smell of pear and vanilla.

"Just so you know. I'm stealing this too" Donghyuck said before pulling Renjun for their first class.

"He likes big hoodies and tshirts. If I were you I'll buy tons of it" Jaemin said before pulling Jeno towards their first class.

Lunch came, Donghyuck walks with Renjun looking like a kid, because Jeno's jacket swallowed him up. The sleeves are too long for him, even zipping it, making him like some type of penguin walking down the hall.

"You look like a penguin Hyuck. The jacket swallows you up" Renjun laughs.

"I like it. It's comfortable" Donghyuck said holding the sleeves.

They walk in the cafeteria going straight to their table.

"Hyung, you look like a penguin" Chenle said looking up from what he is writing.

"Told you Hyuck" Renjun snickers.

"Yeah yeah. Do you want me to waddle too?" Donghyuck said rolling his eyes.

"It would be cute if you could" Jeno said sitting down besides him.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes but a pink tint still appears on his cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" Jaemin said amused.

"N-no!" Donghyuck said a little bit hurried before walking or waddle to get lunch.

"He's cute" Jeno said before going after Donghyuck. 

"I'm not the only one, who thinks there is something with the two of them right?" Jisung said whispering.

"Shut up Jisung and eat your noodles!" Renjun said.

Jisung grumbles but Chenle smiles at him saying.

"You're not the only one Ji"

Jisung flush red looking down eating his food silently. 

"Why is Jisung looks like hot cheetos?" Donghyuck ask sitting down with Jeno. 

"Yeah why is that Jisung ah?" Jaemin tease.

Jisung blush harder.

"S-shut up! I'm not!" He defended.

"Yeah right. You're face isn't red right now" Renjun smirks. 

Jisung groans banging his head on the table mumbling a shut up to his hyungs.

The table of six is full of laughs and teasing for the whole lunch time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check my twitter and cc 😊
> 
> twitter    
>  curious 


	7. Chapter 6

December came in, the weather is getting colder. 

Jaemin and Renjun walk hand in hand down the corridor towards the lockers. They saw Donghyuck infront of his locker staring at it.

"Hyuck?" Jaemin asks putting his hand on Donghyuck's shoulder.

Donghyuck snap out of his thinking and look at Jaemin.

"Yeah Jaem?" He says smiling but the smile didn't met his eyes.

"You okay?" Renjun said holding Donghyuck's hand.

"Yeah. I'm am" and walks towards his class.

Jaemin and Renjun just look at each other worrying. 

As days came by Donghyuck keep getting distance. Jeno is getting busier with practice he can't pick Donghyuck up for school.

Donghyuck isn't eating again and sleeping. Jaemin and Renjun is getting worried.

The bags under his eyes and hollow cheeks gave the way when Jeno once pick Donghyuck up for school. 

"You okay Hae? I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up for the last few days" Jeno said patting Donghyuck's thigh.

Donghyuck just hums and hug Jeno.

"That's okay Jen, I knew you're busy with practice"

"Did you get sleep last night?" Jeno asks as they got down from the motorcycle. 

"Not really. I studied abit last night" Donghyuck said walking to their building. 

Lunch came in but Donghyuck isn't there.

"Where's Hae?" Jeno asks looking around for Donghyuck. 

"Library. He said he doesn't want to eat" Renjun said.

"It's happening again is it?" Chenle said looking at Jaemin.

"What's happening again?" Jeno inquires looking at the people around the table.

"December 18th when Taeyong and Donghyuck's parents died. Every year Hyuck closes himself for a week until his parents death anniversary. It stopped for 3 years but it's happening again" Jaemin said sighing. 

"He's blaming himself for their deaths" Renjun added.

"Why would he blame himself?" Jeno asks.

"Because Donghyuck has archery match that day and they are running late. His father speed up but he didn't saw the truck coming from the side. Both of them died on the spot and Hyuck somewhat survived but he's in coma for 3 months. After that every year he's always in this condition" Jaemin said.

"And 3 days from now it will be the 18th  so we have to keep an eye at him" Renjun finishes.

Jeno remember when he teases Donghyuck by speeding up, the younger would shakes on his back he didn't know any of Jaemin and Renjun said, he felt sorry.

December 15, Taeyong woke up in the middle of night to screaming. 

Taeyong immediately run out of his room and burst open Donghyuck's door.

"Hyuck. Wake up!" Taeyong shouted shaking his brother. 

Donghyuck is crying and shaking, shouting "no" nonstop.

Donghyuck bolted up crying, eyes unfocused and his body shaking in fear.

"Hyung. I saw them" He choked up.

"I know baby, Hyung is here. I'm here" Taeyong coax his brother who silently weep on his shoulder. 

December 16, Taeyong woke again to Donghyuck's screams but it's much worst than last night. The younger vomitted because of too much crying he just cries and clung on Taeyong. 

December 17, it's quite, Donghyuck hasn't come out of his room. Taeyong didn't open his Café and called in sick for his night classes just to be with Donghyuck. Donghyuck didn't cried that night but he stayed up all night staring at his wall.

December 18, Taeyong woke up late. Donghyuck hasn't been to school for the last 3 days. Renjun and Jaemin has been calling Taeyong and going into the Cafe but Donghyuck didn't meet them both even Jeno who sometimes would come late to check on him. Taeyong knocks on Donghyuck's door.

"Hyuck? You awake baby?" Taeyong asks, receiving no response he opened the door and look at the room. Donghyuck isn't here, he check the bathroom he isn't here. Taeyong tried calling Donghyuck's phone but he heard the ringing on the table.

Taeyong immediately called Jaemin.

"Hyu-"

"Is Donghyuck with you?" Taeyong immediately asks.

"No hyung. Why?" Jaemin asks worried.

"He's gone. He's not here, he left his phone" Taeyong cries.

Jaemin dropped his phone and run out of the classroom confusing Jeno, his classmate and his teacher shouting his name.

Jeno immediately bolted out of room after Jaemin.

Jaemin opened the classroom door, 4 rooms from them looking for Renjun.

Renjun instantly stands up and run out of the room. The two run towards the Sophomore's floor for Jisung and Chenle. 

"What happened?" Chenle asks.

"Hyuck's gone" Jaemin said pacing. 

"Let's go to anywhere he might go okay? Message us if you found him" Renjun said going in the car with Jaemin.

Everyone nodded their head and one by one they search for Donghyuck. 

The group already search all of the possible places where Donghyuck could be. At end of the day they gather at the Cafe. Taeyong sat there with Jaehyun and Taeil as they tried to calm the crying male.

The bell chimes and Taeyong immediately stands up hoping that it's his brother. 

"Did you found him?" Jaehyun asks.

Jaemin just shakes his head trying hard not to cry.

"We need to search everywhere. He likes to be alone at this point. A place where we don't know, that he is the only one who knows" Taeyong said between hiccups.

Everyone look at each other thinking where Donghyuck could be until Jeno run out of the Café. 

"Jeno?" Jaemin asks following the male outside. 

"I might know where he is!" Jeno shouted leaving. 

"What? Wait! Jeno!" Jaemin shouted.

Jeno speeds up zooming pass every car.

"Please be there. Please" Jeno prays Donghyuck is really there.

Jeno met with trees and unpaved road, he carefully maneuvers his motorcycle.

Jeno immediately get down from his motorcycle when he reach the destination, and there he saw Donghyuck holding his knees to his chest.

Jeno carefully sits besides the crying male.

"What are you doing here alone Hae?" Jeno asks sitting besides Donghyuck 

"J-just to keep m-my mind off things like you said. H-how did you found me?" Donghyuck asks looking at Jeno with red eyes.

"Figured you don't want to be found so you will go to where your friends don't know or your hyung don't know" Jeno said looking at Donghyuck. 

"But you know where I am?" Donghyuck asks. 

"I'm not exactly your friend right? I'm your kidnapper" Jeno said smiling slightly. 

"Finally you admitted" Donghyuck laughs.

Jeno carefully put his arm around Donghyuck's shoulder pulling the younger to lean to him. Donghyuck immediately lean towards Jeno, hiding his face on the older's chest.

"It's my fault" Donghyuck whispers. 

Jeno just tighten his hold on Donghyuck.

"We're not supposed to be late that time. But I overslept and missed the bus so I convinced my parents to drive me to the tournament" Donghyuck said remembering what happened.

 

 

 

_"Dad come on!" Donghyuck shouted putting his shoes._

__

_"That's why I said  stop playing games at night" Donghyuck's mother said giggling._

__

__

__

_Donghyuck groans._

____

__

____

_"Mom~" He whines standing up._

_____ _

__

_____ _

_"Come on big baby. Your gold medal is waiting" Donghyuck's dad said pushing Donghyuck out of the house._

_____ _

After that everything is blurred for Donghyuck he didn't know what happened, he woke up 3 months after the accident in the hospital. 

_____ _

"I shouldn't have played games, if not my parents would be alive. It's my fault" Donghyuck cries.

_____ _

"No it's not Hae" Jeno said lifting Donghyuck up on to his lap.

_____ _

Jeno holds Donghyuck face, brushing the tears on the younger's cheeks.

_____ _

"Shh. It's not your fault okay? It's not. Your parents doesn't blame you even if they isn't here" Jeno said looking at Donghyuck straight in the eye.

_____ _

"But-" 

_____ _

"It's not your fault Hae, it's been years. Your parents wouldn't like what you are doing with yourself" Jeno said.

_____ _

"Do you think they are happy with you being like this? Not eating, not sleeping, blaming yourself for the last few years. No they aren't right?"

_____ _

Donghyuck stays silent, looking at the older. 

_____ _

"It's not your fault Hae, it's that darn drivers fault who collided with your car. So it's not your fault Hae. It's not" Jeno said.

_____ _

Donghyuck just cries clinging to Jeno.

_____ _

Jeno let Donghyuk cries as much as he wants, not saying anything just holding the younger as he cries.

_____ _

Jeno's phone been ringing for the past hour. He carefully get his phone without waking Donghyuck up.

_____ _

"Hey Jaem"

_____ _

"Jeno where the fuck are you?!"

_____ _

"Relax Jaem. I'm okay. Hae's with me"

_____ _

Jeno just heard a sniffles until he heard sobs from the other side.

_____ _

"Jaem?"

_____ _

"Is he okay? Is he really with you?" Taeyong voice came through.

_____ _

"Yes hyung. He's okay, he's sleeping right now. We'll be coming home in a few" Jeno smiles even though the older doesn't see it.

_____ _

"Thank you" Taeyong sobs.

_____ _

"You're welcome hyung"

_____ _

Jeno lifted Donghyuck up, he made the younger wear his red and gray hoodie. He eyes his motorcycle not knowing what to do with the sleeping Donghyuck on his arms. 

_____ _

Jeno said fuck it and position Donghyuck in his front, wrapping the younger's legs on his waist.

_____ _

"Hae, hold my nape" Jeno whispers. 

_____ _

Donghyuck flutters his eyes and croaks a yes before he snake his arms around Jeno's nape, hiding his face on Jeno's neck.

_____ _

Jeno starts his motorcycle and drive with one hand while the other is holding Donghyuck by the waist to prevent the younger to slip.

_____ _

After a painfully slow ride of 2 hours, Jeno reached the Café. Taeyong immediately walks out of the Café as soon as he saw Jeno parked his motorcycle. 

_____ _

"Hyuck" He whispers walking towards the two.

_____ _

"Hey hyung. He's asleep. Could you get him?" Jeno said.

_____ _

Taeyong just nods and tries to pull Donghyuck away from Jeno. But the younger mumbles a no tightening his hold on Jeno.

_____ _

"Come on Hyuck" Taeyong coax but the younger didn't budge still clinging to Jeno.

_____ _

Jaemin tried, Jaehyun tried and Taeil tried even Jisung tried but Donghyuck just shakes his head mumbling a no to anyone who attempts to pulled him off of Jeno.

_____ _

"I got it hyung" Jeno said carefully standing up with koala Donghyuck on his arm.

_____ _

Renjun opens the Café's door to let Jeno in towards upstairs. 

_____ _

Taeyong push Donghyuck's door open to let Jeno in.

_____ _

Jeno eyes Donghyuck's room. It changed ever since he climbed on Donghyuck's window.

_____ _

The fairylights scattered around the room, by the window and the headboard. The Polaroids they took in is on the wall above the bed. Jeno eyes every pictures of them. Pictures of their friends, his and Donghyuck's pictures but the pictures that caught his eyes are the ones that he isn't looking at the camera. He smiles seeing that Donghyuck took some candid pictures of him.

_____ _

"I'll leave you two Jeno" Taeyong said closing the door.

_____ _

"Ne hyung"

_____ _

Jeno carefully put Donghyuck down. Jeno is leaving but a tug stops him.

_____ _

"Don't go hyung" Donghyuck whispers with his eyes fluttering to close any second. 

_____ _

Jeno just smiles and shakes his head.

_____ _

"I'm just getting you a change of clothes Hae" Donghyuck nodded and let Jeno go.

_____ _

Jeno opens Donghyuck closet, seeing his blue hoodie and jacket hanging by the door he smiles before getting a long sleeves and a pajama shorts for Donghyuck. 

_____ _

Jeno shakes Donghyuck and the younger open his eyes.

_____ _

"Change your clothes Hae come on" Jeno said brushing Donghyuck's hair out of his forehead. 

_____ _

Donghyuck nod his head and holds the pajama shorts.

_____ _

"What about the hoodie Hae?"

_____ _

"No. I like your scent, makes me feel safe" Donghyuck mumbles as he wears the pajama shorts and lay down again.

_____ _

Jeno just smiles and stands up ready to go.

_____ _

"Hyung? You're leaving?" Donghyuck asks a bit sad.

_____ _

"Yeah. I'll let you rest" 

_____ _

"No, don't leave me" Donghyuck said as tears started to form on his eyes.

_____ _

Jeno hugs Donghyuck patting his back.

_____ _

"I'm not going to leave you. I'll come back tomorrow. I promise" Jeno said looking at Donghyuck. 

_____ _

But Donghyuck shakes his head.

_____ _

"No don't leave" looking at Jeno's eyes.

_____ _

Jeno lay Donghyuck down while he sits down, Donghyuck use Jeno's lap as his pillow as he hug Jeno's waist inhaling the pear and vanilla scent of the older.

_____ _

"You make me feel safe Jeno" Donghyuck mumbles as sleeps draw him in.

_____ _

Jeno smiles and cards his fingers through Donghyuck's hair.

_____ _

Unknown to the both of them 3 males heard what Donghyuck said. Taeyong, Jaemin and Renjun.

_____ _

Jaemin hugs Renjun biting his lips to prevent a sob. Renjun just hugs Jaemin back as tears started to stream his face. 

_____ _

"We're getting there hyung" Renjun said holding Taeyong's hand.

_____ _

Morning came, Donghyuck woke up to the smell of pear and vanilla. He snuggles onto his moving pillow?

_____ _

"Moving? Why is my pillow moving?" He mumbles. 

_____ _

Donghyuck opens his eyes and met with a torso, he look up and saw a face. Jeno's face, he sits up and look at their position. Donghyuck is basically on top of Jeno, half of his body is on Jeno's chest, with his arm around Jeno's waist and his leg thrown over. Jeno's arm around him.

_____ _

Jeno flutters his eyes open and furrows his brows.

_____ _

"Hae? It's still early. Come on sleep more" Jeno said with his low morning voice, tightening his hold on Donghyuck's waist and snuggling on Donghyuck's neck.

_____ _

Donghyuck freezes but lay down on Jeno's chest again, he never felt safe before, maybe when he's with Mark but this is different kind of safe for him.

_____ _

Taeyong knocks at Donghyuck's door before opening it. The scene laid infront of him. Donghyuck on top of Jeno's chest, face on the crook of the older's neck. Jeno's arms around Donghyuck holding him in place and legs tangled.

_____ _

"Hyung are the-" Jaemin asks behind Taeyong but stop midway when he saw Jeno and Donghyuck's position. 

_____ _

He took his phone and walk around Taeyong, tiptoeing around the room and took as many pictures as he wants giggling to himself. 

_____ _

"Ohh what a perfect blackmail" He smiles to himself. Taeyong just shakes his head smiling.

_____ _

"Wake them up Jaem, you have classes" Taeyong said going to the kitchen.

_____ _

Jaemin smirks before shouting on the top of his lungs.

_____ _

"Wake up lovebirds!" 

_____ _

Jeno groans pulling the comforter over their heads.

_____ _

"Shut up Jaem. It's to early for this" Jeno said hiding. 

_____ _

"Wake up! We have school!" Jaemin shouted again.

_____ _

"Nana, I love you but shut the fuck up!" Donghyuck grumbles hiding his face on Jeno's neck.

_____ _

Jaemin walk out going to the kitchen.

_____ _

"Hyung do you have water spray thingy?"

_____ _

"Yeah why?" Taeyong said as he hands Jaemin an empty spray bottle.

_____ _

"Nothing~" Jaemin said as he put cold water into the bottle.

_____ _

"Nana, what are you doing?" Renjun said standing up from the living room.

_____ _

"Nothing baby" Jaemin said blowing a kiss towards Renjun.

_____ _

Jaemin run  towards Donghyuck's room with Renjun in tow.

_____ _

Jaemin pulled the comforter off of the two.

_____ _

"Now that's a wonderful position" Renjun smirks as he saw Jeno and Donghyuck's position. 

_____ _

Jaemin sprays the two with cold water and Donghyuck immediately shot up from Jeno's chest and look at Jaemin's smug face.

_____ _

"Na Fucking Jaemin!" Donghyuck shouted and scrambles running after Jaemin.

_____ _

Jeno sits up and look around the room as Donghyuck put Jaemin into a headlock, smiling to himself knowing that Donghyuck is doing well.

_____ _

"Jeno, he's going to melt" Renjun said from the doorway.

_____ _

Jeno blush and shakes his head.

_____ _

Jaemin untangle himself from Donghyuck and run out of the room with Donghyuck hot on his tail.

_____ _

"Get back here you bitch!" 

_____ _

"Thank you Jeno" Renjun said looking at Jeno once the other two was out of earshot.

_____ _

"It's nothing. He's my friend"

_____ _

"Really now? We're not close as you and Jaemin are but I have two eyes, my boyfriend has it too. And we can see everything about what's happening" Renjun said stepping inside the room.

_____ _

Jeno just look down fiddling with the comforter.

_____ _

"I just want Hyuck to be happy again. Everyday we saw him tries to piece himself back together but failing at the end. Mark did a good number at him. I know that behind his happy facade, he stills cry himself to sleep or harm himself. But that change when you walk in his life. Kidnapping him, no offense" Renjun laughs as Jeno groans.

_____ _

"I didn't kidnap him. I saw him crying after he shouted that name as a car pulled away from the parking lot" Jeno whispers. 

_____ _

"Wait? They met?" Renjun asks confused.

_____ _

"Maybe. I don't know, but I heard him shouted Mark's name then Hae probably saw him that day. Wait he didn't tell you what happened that time?" Jeno asks.

_____ _

Renjun shakes his head.

_____ _

"Nana!" Renjun shouted.

_____ _

Jaemin immediately run towards Renjun.

_____ _

"Why?" He asks a little bit breathless. 

_____ _

"Where's Hyuck?"

_____ _

"Kitchen, receiving a scolding from Taeyong hyung" Jaemin laughs. 

_____ _

"Hyuck and Mark met" Renjun said and Jaemin face contorts in anger.

_____ _

"What?!" 

_____ _

"Remember when Jeno kidnapped Hyuck? They met that day" Renjun said holding Jaemin's hand to calm his boyfriend. 

_____ _

"But I thought he moved to Canada?" Jaemin asks confusely. 

_____ _

"That's what I thought. It happened like 2-3 months ago after Jeno came here" Renjun said.

_____ _

"If he didn't moved and he is in town. Don't tell Hyuck okay?" Jaemin said looking at the two who nodded.

_____ _

"Don't tell me what?" Donghyuck said as he rub his forehead that has a red patch in it.

_____ _

"Taeyong hyung's wooden spoon!" Jaemin shouted trying to change the topic.

_____ _

Donghyuck groans and plop himself on top of Jeno.

_____ _

"I don't what to go to school today" Donghyuck mumbles through Jeno's shirt. 

_____ _

Jeno just laughs and card his fingers through Donghyuck's hair. 

_____ _

"Then we don't" Jeno said.

_____ _

"Really?" Donghyuck said looking at Jeno with sparkling eyes. 

_____ _

"Yeah. We can ask Taeyong hyung"

_____ _

Donghyuck immediately run downstairs to asks Taeyong then back upstairs and plop himself towards Jeno.

_____ _

"He said yes!"

_____ _

"So what do you want to do?" Jeno asks.

_____ _

"I don't know. Shopping?" 

_____ _

Jeno look at RenMin.

_____ _

"Nope. We're not going Jaemin" Renjun said as Jaemin look at Renjun with puppy dog eyes.

_____ _

"Please babe" Jaemin said as he kiss Renjun's cheek.

_____ _

"Argh fine but no buying plushies or I'm leaving you there"

_____ _

Jeno asks Taeyong for some spare clothes because Donghyuck refused to give Jeno his clothes saying "Nope it's in my closet meaning it's mine. So nah uh" 

_____ _

The 4 friends called the two youngest asking them go shopping since it's Friday. 

_____ _

RenMin use Jaemin's car and Jeno with Donghyuck on his BMW motorcycle. And ChenSung will take the bus.

_____ _

The 4 of them waits for the two youngest.

_____ _

"What do you want to do Hae?" Jeno asks. 

_____ _

"I don't know, buy some clothes and stuff?"

_____ _

Jeno furrows his brows because it's insanely quiet. He look around and Jaemin and Renjun are gone.

_____ _

"Where did the two of them go?"

_____ _

"Who?"

_____ _

"Jaemin and Renjun"

_____ _

"Nana probably drag Renjun to buy some plushy" Donghyuck sighs.

_____ _

After a few minutes Jisung and Chenle walk towards Jeno and Donghyuck. 

_____ _

"It's about time" Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

_____ _

"Blame Lele!" Jisung accused.

_____ _

"Why? It's you!" Chenle argued back.

_____ _

"Okay shut it! Let's go find Jaemin and Renjun. Jaemin probably wasted his money for the week to plushies." Donghyuck said standing in between the two.

_____ _

And true to his prediction. Jaemin has wasted money on 4 big different kinds of plushies. 

_____ _

"This is why we don't go shopping" Renjun sighs looking at his smiling idiot boyfriend. 

_____ _

Donghyuck just giggles hugging one of the plushies Jaemin has.

_____ _

"It's cute and cuddly. Like Jeno"

_____ _

"I'm not cute or cuddly" Jeno huffs crossing his arms.

_____ _

Donghyuck run and hugs Jeno.

_____ _

"See, your cuddly and comfortable" Donghyuck whispers.

_____ _

Jeno just blush looking away from the 4 pair of eyes giving him looks.

_____ _

"Oh yeah! Hyungs are you going to the School Winter Dance on the 23rd?" Chenle said.

_____ _

Jaemin nods and took something out of his pocket.

_____ _

"Already bought tickets" He said waving it then he turns towards Renjun. 

_____ _

"So babe, are free on the 23rd?"

_____ _

"I don't know Nana, I'm probably doing something that day." Renjun smirks.

_____ _

"Hmm. Maybe I'll someone else to the dance, maybe that cute girl named Sana" Jaemin said.

_____ _

"Then go. I'll just wait for someone to asks me then" Renjun walking away.

_____ _

"He's plotting your death hyung" Jisung whispers.

_____ _

"Wrong move Nana" Donghyuck laughs.

_____ _

Jaemin groans and run after Renjun. 

_____ _

"What do you think Jaemin will do to make Renjun forgive him?" Jeno asks against Donghyuck's hair.

_____ _

"Moomin plushies or that" Donghyuck said.

_____ _

"That? What is that?" Jeno said looking down at Donghyuck. 

_____ _

Donghyuck look up and said "You know when two person is in a relationship you know they do things, those things" 

_____ _

Jeno thinks for a moment and his mouth form an O.

_____ _

"Oh that" Jeno said.

_____ _

Donghyuck giggles at Jeno's face.

_____ _

"Come on Ji, let's go to the arcade!" Chenle said pulling Jisung towards the arcade leaving Jeno and Donghyuck. 

_____ _

Donghyuck took Jeno's hand and roam around the mall buying clothes and stuff he finds that interest him. 

_____ _

Jeno bought clothes especially hoodies and big shirts that was chosen by Donghyuck saying "I'm stealing them later"

_____ _

Jeno and Donghyuck was eating ice cream when they walk pass the Toy Factory and something caught Donghyuck's eyes making them stopped and look at the window.

_____ _

There stood an Ice Bear from We Bare Bears from Cartoon Network, maybe 40 cm big like a 5 year old child. Donghyuck's eyes are sparkling seeing the stuff toy.

_____ _

"Do you want it Hae?"

_____ _

Donghyuck hums but frown looking at it.

_____ _

"Why's the problem Hae?" Jeno said who look concerned. 

_____ _

"I don't have any money to buy it, it's too expensive" 

_____ _

"Do you want me to buy it for you?" Jeno asks.

_____ _

Donghyuck just smiles and said.

_____ _

"No, I'll buy it next time" Donghyuck said pulling Jeno away from the store and resumed why they are doing.

_____ _

The six of them got home well except Jeno who did something before he got home.

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wrong spellings 😅
> 
>  
> 
> twitter    
>  curious 


	8. Chapter 7

Sunday morning Donghyuck woke up to banging on his door. 

"Wait a damn minute!" He shouted and stands up opening it. There stood Renjun and Chenle.

"What are you two doing here?" He scowls.

"You don't want to see us hyung?" Chenle said.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and closes his door.

"As much as I love you little shits. It's Sunday! For godsake let me sleep in peace!"

"Nope you're not getting any sleep, freshen up we're going to the mall" Renjun said as he opens Donghyuck closet and pick a tank top, red plaid button up and some ripped jeans.

"What? We just did, a day go?" Donghyuck said.

"We're going to buy clothes for the dance!" Chenle shouted clapping his hands.

Donghyuck groans and face palms.

"You know I hate these kind of things. Who are your dates anyway?"

"Of course it's Nana" Renjun said. Donghyuck look at Renjun noticing the uneven skintone on his neck, make up. Donghyuck cringed. 

"What about you Chenle?"

"Uhm Jisung asked me yesterday" Chenle whispers.

Donghyuck and Renjun squeals jumping up and down.

"It's about time Jisung grew some balls" Renjun said towards Chenle who fiddles with the hem of his long sleeves blushing.

"What about you Hyuck?" Renjun asks as Donghyuck walk towards his bathroom.

"Huh? Me? I don't plan on coming. I'll help Taeyong hyung here" Donghyuck said brushing his teeth.

"Jeno hyung didn't asks you?" Chenle said. Donghyuck choke on his toothbrush. 

"What?!" 

"Jeno hyung didn't asks you?" Chenle asks again.

"Why would he ask me?" Donghyuck said putting his pants on.

"I mean as friends" Chenle continue as Renjun shot him a warning look.

Donghyuck just shake his head. 

"No. He wouldn't ask me. He will ask that girl in Cheerleading team" Donghyuck whispers as he ties his shoes.

Renjun shot an eyebrow at Donghyuck. 

"Come on hoes. I borrowed Jaemin's car for this" Renjun said pulling Donghyuck and Chenle.

"Hyung we're going to the mall!" Donghyuck shouted to Taeyong. 

"Yeah! Be careful! I already deposit your allowance for the week!" Taeyong shouted back.

The three roam around for the perfect outfit for the dance, they don't need to be formal like tuxedos and such semi formal clothes will do.

Renjun settled into a whiteturtle neck long sleeves, brown jacket and black pants. 

Chenle bought a white long sleeves with blue stripes and dirty white coat matching it with white pants while Donghyuck got a white button up with blue stripes and white pants because Renjun just threatened him.

After a long day of walking and talking around the three decided to go home.

Monday morning came, Donghyuck received a text from Jeno saying he can't pick him up because of some errands and Jaemin will pick him up with Renjun. 

Donghyuck read the text thrice to know that he isn't dreaming why? 1. Jaemin and Renjun never picks him up 2. because their apartment is on the other way which makes the travel longer if they will pick him up.

Donghyuck waited for Jaemin and Renjun at the front, texting Jeno but the said male isn't replying back or answering his calls.

Jaemin's honking snap him out of his trance.

He settled himself at the back as he send another text to Jeno.

"Why are you guys decided to pick me up today? Is there something wrong? Did something wrong happened to Jeno?" Donghyuck asks worrying about Jeno.

Jaemin and Renjun just laughs at Donghyuck who is calling Jeno nonstop.

"Hyuck, there's nothing wrong with Jeno" Renjun said.

And Donghyuck breathes.

"Really?"

"Yes, he asked us to pick you up because of some errands" Jaemin said as he turn around towards their school.

"But I could take the bus" Donghyuck said pressing about it, he knows there is something wrong and the two of them are hiding it.

"Look just tell me what happened" Donghyuck said as he climb down from the car looking for a certain BMW motorcycle. 

Donghyuck furrows his brows, Jeno's motorcycle isn't there. 

Renjun pulled Donghyuck towards their building passing the lockers. Donghyuck looks around looking for a certain eyesmile boy.

"He isn't here" He whispers. 

"Huh?" Renjun said.

"Jeno, he isn't here" Donghyuck said.

"Maybe he's just late? You know with his errand" Renjun said as they sits down.

"No, he hates being late even if he has something to do" Donghyuck said checking his phone for the nth time this morning. 

"Don't worry Hyuck, we'll see him at lunch" Renjun said smiling.

Donghyuck nods as he send another text "Where are you? Are you okay hyung?" to Jeno. 

Lunch came, Donghyuck practically drag Renjun towards the cafeteria to see Jeno but he got disappointed when Jaemin is there but Jeno isn't. 

"Where's Jeno?" Donghyuck said looking around for Jeno.

Jaemin just push a paper at him.

Donghyuck took the paper that says  
"Hae meet me at the soccer field. I have soccer practice. Sorry if I can't reply to your text or calls - Jeno"

Donghyuck smiles and run towards the soccer field leaving his friends.

Donghyuck smiles knowing Jeno is okay or maybe because he's going to see Jeno for the first time that day.

Donghyuck look at the soccer field for Jeno, he sat down as he saw Jeno playing with the others on the field.

Jeno look at the bleachers and wave seeing Donghyuck there. Donghyuck wave back when he saw Jeno waving at him. 

Jeno run towards the pit getting something, a big paper bag, before going to Donghyuck. 

"Hae" Jeno smiles.

"Nojam" Donghyuck countered. 

"Really Hae?" 

"Yes, you made me worried the whole morning you kidnapper!" Donghyuck said hitting Jeno on the chest.

"Ow, I'm sorry okay. My coach took our phones" Jeno said rubbing his chest.

"What's that?" Donghyuck asks pointing at the big paper bag.

Jeno give Donghyuck the paper bag and said "Open it"

Donghyuck opened the paper bag and met with the ice bear he saw last friday and it has Jeno's soccer jersey with his number 23 at the back.

Donghyuck hugs the ice bear before tackling Jeno into a hug.

"Thank you!"

Jeno chuckles before hugging Donghyuck by the waist.

"But why?" Donghyuck ask confusely as he pulled back from the hug.

"I just- you like it so much so I just bought it for you" Jeno said scratching his nape awkwardly. 

"I'm not buying it" Donghyuck said squinting his eyes towards Jeno.

"Okay wait" Jeno said before running towards his coach to say something. 

"10 minutes Lee!" The coach shouted as Jeno took Donghyuck out the soccer field and towards the school garden.

They sat at the bench with Donghyuck hugging the ice bear that smells pear and vanilla.

"Spit it Jen."

Jeno cough awkwardly as he hand something to Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck widen his eyes in shock because Jeno just handed him 2 tickets for the Winter Dance tomorrow. 

"Iwaswonderingifyouwanttogotothedancewithme?" Jeno said in one breath.

Donghyuck look at the older confusely trying to digest what just he said until it dawns to him what Jeno just said.

"You want me to go with you tomorrow?" Donghyuck asks confusely. 

"Yes, but this is not what I planned to ask you, Coach just announced a soccer practice out of nowhere. I planned this, like you know with flowers and balloons but Jaemin said you-" Jeno stops his rambling and look at Donghyuck who is giggling at him.

"Yes, I'm going to the dance with you" Donghyuck giggles.

Jeno stands up and run out of the school garden screaming "HE FUCKING SAID YES!" all over the place.

Donghyuck is pacing around his room, he doesn't know what to do, Jeno said he'll pick him at 7pm and it's already 4pm. He exactly has 3 more hours to get ready but first he needs to calm his wits down.

Renjun knocked on Donghyuck's door with Chenle. 

"Hyuck you okay? Why aren't you ready yet?"

"Can't you see I'm panicking?" Donghyuck groans.

"Well we could see that but why hyung?"

"I don't know okay? It's my first time doing this shit. Whenever we have a school dance, Ma- uhm Mark and I would go somewhere else" Donghyuck mumbles the last part.

Renjun just sighs and push Donghyuck towards the bathroom.

"Go take a bath then we'll get ready okay?"

As Donghyuck walks in, Renjun walk towards Taeyong's room. 

"Hyung, I need your help"

Taeyong lifted his head from his school works facing Renjun. 

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you perhaps knows how to apply make up?" Renjun nervously asks.

Taeyong squeals standing up and opened his closet searching for something. 

"Ah ha! Here it is" Taeyong said as he hand Renjun a make up bag, that have everything on it.

"Wait me in Donghyuck's room. I'm going to call someone" Taeyong said as he pushed Renjun out.

"O-kay"

Renjun walks in as Donghyuck started to dress.

"What's that Injun?" Donghyuck as he zip his white pants.

"Make up" Renjun answers as he put the bag on Donghyuck's study table. They opened the bag and met with different kinds of things.

"Wow" Chenle said seeing the different things inside.

A knock interrupted the trance they have on the make up.

Taeyong walk in with someone. 

"Hyung?" Donghyuck asks confusely. 

"So this is Doyoung" Taeyong said.

Donghyuck just gape at Doyoung, Jeno's brother.

"So who's your brother Kitty?" Doyoung said.

"Don't call me that, you Bunny" Taeyong glares. 

"So this is Hyuck, my brother and his friends, Renjun and Chenle" Taeyong gestures towards the three.

Doyoung look at Donghyuck before smiling.

"So you're the Lee Hae" Doyoung said.

Donghyuck just nods his head.

"Jeno won't stop talking about you. Look at you, you're gorgeous compare to your brother" Doyoung said.

Donghyuck blushes because 1. Jeno won't stop talking about him? and 2. Doyoung just called him gorgeous.

"Yah! I called you to help them not to attack me!" Taeyong said.

Doyoung rolls his eyes and wave his hands to dismissed Taeyong. 

"Who's first?" Doyoung smiles towards the three. Donghyuck raises his hand.

"Not you sweetie, you're last" Doyoung said as he took Renjun's hand and made him sit infront of the mirror.

"Oh and Donghyuck?" Doyoung said when he saw the ice bear with Jeno's soccer jersey

"Yes hyung?"

"Nothing, can I have a towel?"

Donghyuck just nod his head got a towel handing it to Doyoung.

Doyoung look at Renjun's face analyzing it.

"I really like your eyes" Doyoung complements Renjun who just blushes hearing someone complements his eyes other than Jaemin and his friends. 

Renjun mumbles a thank you getting shy from it.

Doyoung did his magic for an hour on Renjun and Chenle as Jaemin and Jisung walk in the room.

Two different wows is heard from the two boys who stopped dead on tracks when they saw their respective dates.

Renjun walk up to Jaemin. 

"Hey Nana" Renjun smiles.

"Wow- I uhm - stunning" Jaemin mumbles as he see Renjun upclose.

"Whipped" Donghyuck chuckles. 

"You uhm you're beautiful baby" Jaemin breathes.

"Thank you" Renjun smiles. 

Jaemin is leaning to kiss Renjun but met with a palm. Renjun's palm.

"No, you're going to ruin it" Renjun said 

"But-" Jaemin pouted.

"Let's wait after hmm Nana?" Renjun said sending a wink and smirk towards Jaemin who smiles at it.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and said  
"Stop with your flirting and could you please check Jisung I think Chenle broke him" Donghyuck laughs seeing Jisung just staring at Chenle.

Doyoung faces Donghyuck to do his make up.

"So how's you and my brother?" Doyoung asks.

"We're good, he's a great friend" Donghyuck mumbles. 

Doyoung furrows his brows and look at Donghyuck. 

"Friends?" Doyoung asks.

And Donghyuck nodded his head 

"Really? Jeno never gave his soccer jersey to anyone even to his previous relationships or any of his family. But you have it" Doyoung said.

"And it's his favorite jersey with his birthday" Doyoung continues. 

Donghyuck look at Doyoung surprised. 

"Don't look surprised now" Doyoung said smiling to Donghyuck at the mirror.

"And you're ready" Doyoung said.

Donghyuck stands up and look at his friends. 

"Wow Hyuck you look beautiful" Jaemin said. And Renjun nodded.

"Thank you, you too Injun ah" 

Taeyong pop his head in and saw his brother.

"You're beautiful Donghyuck ah" 

"Thank you hyung"

"Of course he is, he isn't like you" Doyoung scoffs towards Taeyong. 

"I don't know why you're my friend" Taeyong countered. 

"Because you don't have any friends and I'm a nice person so I decided to befriended you" Doyoung smirks.

Taeyong ignored Doyoung and said.

"Someone is looking for you Hyuck"

Donghyuck smiles knowing it's Jeno because the older just sent a text telling Donghyuck he's downstairs. 

Taeyong and Doyoung got down first.

"Hyung?! What are you doing here?" Jeno said surprised to see his brother.

"Visiting a friend. I like him Jeno ah" Doyoung said winking at him.

Jeno look flustered, Doyoung never liked any of his previous relationships. 

"I-" Jeno stops talking when he saw Donghyuck walked downstairs. 

"I- wow Hae" Jeno said.

"Is it good?" Donghyuck asks, nervous the older wouldn't like what he saw.

"It's more than good Hae. You look breathtaking" Jeno said handing Donghyuck a bouquet of flowers consisting of light blue roses and white calla lily.

Donghyuck admires the flowers in his hands, his two favorite flowers.

"How did you know?" Donghyuck asks looking at Jeno.

"Well-" Jeno as he pointed his chin towards Jaemin. And Donghyuck looks at Jaemin who just smiles at them.

"Come on guys picture time!" Taeyong said picking his phone.

"Not the phone hyung. Use my instax" Donghyuck said handing Taeyong his blue instax that he bought last friday.

Taeyong took as many pictures as he want of the 6 that Donghyuck started to get embarrassed because of his motherly nature.

With Doyoung's help the six of them finally got going. ChenJi and RenMin in the car while Jeno with Donghyuck on his motorcycle. 

They got at the Winter Dance seeing the students of every year dancing on the floor.

Jaemin stands up and ask Renjun for a dance as well Jisung doing the same to Chenle. The 4 are dancing until the music change into "Can I Have This Dance"

Jeno stands up and stands infront of Donghyuck with his hand asking for a dance. Donghyuck smiles as he took Jeno's hand and let the older drag him to the floor.

"I love this song" Donghyuck said as he hook his arms on Jeno's nape while Jeno holds his waist.

"You're really a Disney child" Jeno said.

"Ofcourse. I love Disney" Donghyuck said.

"Jaemin said you dislikes these kind of things" Jeno said.

"Yeah, it's cliche and such" Donghyuck answers. 

"But why did you accept my invitation, you could have said you don't like to go" 

Donghyuck just shakes his head.

"It's because it's you" Donghyuck smiles.

"Well what do you do instead of this?" Jeno asks.

"Hmm well Mar- I mean I watched movies and eat, those kind of things" Donghyuck said as he remember things in the past.

"Hmm. Mark and you don't like these kind of things?" Jeno asks looking at Donghyuck. 

"Jaemin said it" Jeno said seeing the confusion on the younger's face.

"Ohh"

"We don't need to talk about it if you don't want to" Jeno said pulling away from Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck furrows his brows at how Jeno pulled away from him.

"Hey Jen could we go somewhere else?" 

"Huh? Sure" Jeno said.

Donghyuck took Jeno's hand and run out of the gymnasium into the parking lot.

"Where do you want to go Hae?" Jeno said as Donghyuck situated himself behind Jeno.

"I don't know, you pick"

Jeno smiles and pulled away from the parking lot.

Jeno pulled in an old arcade.

"What is this place?" Donghyuck said as he got down. 

"An arcade"

"An arcade?" Donghyuck asks.

"Yes, come on. It will be fun" Jeno said pulling Donghyuck towards the door.

Donghyuck look at the arcade full of lights, games and prizes.

"Wow this is so nice" Donghyuck whispers. 

"I know" 

Jeno and Donghyuck play so many different games, winning prizes every prizes especially the one who interest Donghyuck eyes.

Until Donghyuck saw a giant snorlax by the karaoke that who ever win a 100 points will win the giant snorlax.

Donghyuck pulled Jeno over the karaoke and put a song "This Is Me" of the movie The Greatest Showman and sing.

Jeno just awes at Donghyuck. Donghyuck is an angel singing, watching the younger sing his heart out, enjoying the flow of the music in the room. Donghyuck immediately started to dance to the music pulling Jeno with him. Donghyuck is smiling and laughing enjoying himself as they started to dance. Jeno couldn't help to smile at Donghyuck. Jeno wishes that Donghyuck is always like this. He wishes that the younger would open up more to him not closing himself where Jeno can't reach him. Jeno wishes that Donghyuck would give himself a chance to fall in love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all need a jeno
> 
>  
> 
> twitter    
>  curious 


	9. Chapter 8

_"I didn't love you! You're a fucking waste of time!"_

"No! Stop!"

_"You disgusting piece of shit! You should had died with your parents that day!"_

"Stop it, no!"

_"You're a worthless human being!"_

"Stop!" Donghyuck woke up in the middle of the night, sweat covering him.

"Hyuck?" Taeyong said opening his door.

"Hyung" Donghyuck whispers. 

"Is it on again?" Taeyong asks sitting at edge of the bed.

Donghyuck just nods his head, standing up and opening his closet before getting Jeno's blue hoodie.

Taeyong just look at his brother, inhaling the hoodie's scent.

"He really makes you feel safe huh Hyuck?"

"Yes, I just I don't know but I knew him for a few months but it's like we knew each other since i don't know since forever?" Donghyuck said sitting on his bed hugging himself, trying to bury himself in Jeno's pear and vanilla scent.

"Then what's holding you back?" 

"What?" Donghyuck asks confusely. 

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm trying to say Lee Donghyuck. I know you like the back of my hand" 

Donghyuck just sighs, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Is it because you still love Mark?" Taeyong whispers. 

Donghyuck just nod his head, brushing the tears on his eyes.

"I still love him hyung. For 3 years it's always been him. It is always him. He makes me smile, laugh. I loved him with my everything, so when he left I don't know what to do. He left me with nothing. There's a hole on my chest, a gaping hole that hurts every day. I saw my future with him but in just one blink of an eye and it's all gone" Donghyuck bitterly laugh.

"Then what about Jeno?"

"Jeno, he makes me feel safe. He chase my demons away just like Mark, but with Mark they didn't stay away they just there waiting in the dark ready to attack at any moment but with Jeno they are gone, just like that. He makes me feel- you know love. He makes me smile again, laugh again. Jeno makes me feel whole again" Donghyuck said playing with the hoodie's sleeve.

"Then why are holding back?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm afraid that if he saw all of me he'll leave. I'm afraid of getting hurt again or maybe because I'm still hoping Mark will comeback. I don't know. I'm confused" Donghyuck mumbles.

Taeyong look at his brother having an inner battle with himself. 

"Maybe Mark has your heart but it's starting to lean on Jeno. Don't be afraid Hyuck. If he doesn't want all of you then he isn't worth it. Donghyuck just so you know, your worth it. You deserve to love and be love" Taeyong said hugging Donghyuck. 

"Thank you hyung" Donghyuck mumbles against Taeyong's chest.

Taeyong walk out of Donghyuck's room before settling himself. 

Donghyuck lay down and stares at his ceiling until he heard rustling on his window.

"Hae" The person whispered yelled.

Donghyuck furrows his brow before looking at his window.

There stood below Jeno in black hoodie and pajamas?

"What are you doing here?!" Donghyuck whispered yelled.

"Come down!"

"No!" Donghyuck whispers. 

"Come on! We can get pizza!" Jeno whispers back.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes before climbing on his window.

"You better catch me!"

Jeno nodded and put his arms up waiting for Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck closes his eyes before jumping down.

"Omph" 

"Open your eyes Hae" Jeno said. 

Donghyuck open his eyes and saw Jeno's eyesmile.

"Come on. I parked my motorcycle around the corner" Jeno said holding Donghyuck's hand. 

"Why are you here? It's 1am Jen" Donghyuck asks feeling the warm Jeno's radiating. 

"I don't know, I can't sleep so I decided to get pizza but I don't want to be alone so I came to get you" Jeno said getting Donghyuck's helmet.

"Really Jen at this hour? How did you know I will be awake?"

"I don't, I just took my chances of you being awake" Jeno said helping Donghyuck to get on.

"What if I asleep then?" Donghyuck asks hugging Jeno.

"Hmm, I'll buy the pizza then climb on your window and wake you up to watch movies" Jeno said starting his motorcycle. 

"You're impossible Jen" Donghyuck smiles.

"Only for you Hae" Jeno said.

Jeno drive with Donghyuck few blocks to small pizza parlor.

"Wow it's really open" Donghyuck said amazed because a pizza parlor is opened at the dead hours of the night.

"Come on Jen, what's up?"

"The ceiling"

Donghyuck rolls his eye before slapping Jeno's hand.

"Oww!" Jeno winced rubbing his hand.

"Spill it Lee Jeno"

"No need to use my full name you know" 

Jeno sighs before looking out the window. 

"I don't know, I was playing a game then out of nowhere I had this feeling that something's bothering you or like that" Jeno mumbles. 

Donghyuck widen his eyes looking at the male infront of him.

"You-"

"It's weird I know" Jeno laughs looking at eye wide Donghyuck. 

"Yeah it is" Donghyuck mumbles looking down.

"You okay Hae?" Jeno said reaching for Donghyuck's hand and eventually intertwining them.

"Hmm? Yeah I am" Donghyuck smiles.

"Really? Care to look me at the eye and say you're okay" Jeno said.

Donghyuck look at Jeno and said

"I'm not okay" Donghyuck whispers squeezing Jeno's hands. 

Jeno squeeze Donghyuck's hands back.

Jeno brought Donghyuck to cliff again.

"It became our secret hideout huh?" Jeno said sitting down at the big rock overseeing the city.

"Yeah it is" Donghyuck said sitting besides Jeno.

"Wanna talk about it Hae?"

"I'm not sure" Donghyuck whispers. 

"It's okay if you don't want to" Jeno said biting to his pepperoni pizza.

"I-it's not that I don't want to, I'm just afraid. I-I'm confused" Donghyuck whispers. 

"Confused of what?"

"Of myself. I don't know, I'm just really confused right now" Donghyuck said looking down.

"Hmm"

"What hmm?" Donghyuck asks confusely. 

"Nothing. It's just if you're confuse why don't you give yourself some time to think before coming into a conclusion"

Donghyuck tilted his head at Jeno.

Jeno laughs at Donghyuck's confuse face.

"You look like a puppy Hae"

Donghyuck snorted "Yeah, a puppy"

"If you're confused of something then look for it more, experience it more before concluding a point" Jeno said looking up.

"What if it's about someone?" Donghyuck mumbles. 

"Huh? Someone?" Jeno asks and Donghyuck nodded. 

"Hm. Then observe them, give them some time and yourself too, their actions and words. Sometimes actions and words contradicts that gives you mixed signal"

"You are really a hyung" Donghyuck said as he rest his head on Jeno's shoulder. 

"Yeah and that's why you're the kid Hae" Jeno said wrapping his arm around Donghyuck's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter    
>  curious 


	10. Chapter 9

Winter break started, the Café is nonstop working with Taeyong, Taeil, Yuta and Donghyuck. Day and night people crowded the Café because of the beautiful faces of the Café's waiter and bartender/chef.

Donghyuck started helping at the Café since it will be open all day being a Coffee Shop at morning from 7am-10am then a diner at 11am-10pm

The diner was close for MWF since Taeyong has night classes while TThS the Coffee shop is close due to his morning classes. But now it's winter break the shop will operate all day, Taeyong would need all the help he could get. Jaemin and Renjun offered to help in cooking at the diner and waiter and Taeyong gladly accepts.

It's only 9am but Donghyuck's has been running around the shop taking orders after orders. Taeyong and Renjun has been cooking nonstop all morning and it is close to lunch time meaning people will burst again. The line at the counter,Taeil, didn't even moved or it has, no one knew because people come and go.

The bell chimes meaning another customer came in, Donghyuck immediately smiles seeing Jeno came in.

"Nono!" Donghyuck said.

"Nono? And I thought Jen is a bit so so" Jeno said.

"Nono is cute though" Donghyuck smiles hugging the older and Jeno hugging back.

"Donghyuck table 7!" Taeyong shouted from the back.

"Yeah hyung! Coming!" Donghyuck said untangling himself from Jeno.

"I'm sorry Jeno, I won't be able to accompany you for shopping today. As you can see we're packed all day" Donghyuck apologies. 

"No, that's okay Hae. Want some help?" Jeno asks.

"Yongie hyung! Jeno wants to help!" Donghyuck shouted at the counter.

"Give him an apron!" Taeyong shouted back.

Donghyuck run towards the back room and walk out with an apron.

"So I'm going to take the order and you're going to deliver them that's okay?" Donghyuck explains.

"Yeah sure"

Lunch time came, families and friends came by to eat lunch with their love ones.

YuNoMinSung combination did it, girls line up even boys to see the 4 handsome waiters.

"Injun ah, your boyfriend has fans already" Donghyuck said to the blonde one, who is gripping the knife in jealousy. 

"Chill Renjun ge. He only loves you" Chenle said getting another order.

At some point Chenle and Jisung came to help.

Donghyuck looks at Jeno smiling to a group of girls, asking them their orders.

"Hyuck!" Taeyong shouted. 

"Ne hyung?" Donghyuck said snapping of his staring.

"Table 4" Taeyong said handing him the order.

3pm break time, the group has sometime to rest before opening again.

YuNoMinSung came back with tons of tissues.

"Okay why do you have tissues?" Taeil asks.

Yuta smirks before saying "They are all numbers from different girls and boys"

NoMinSung immediately toss theirs to the trashcan.

"Why?!" Yuta said getting the tissues back.

Jaemin shrugs before hugging Renjun. 

"I already had my baby here" Jaemin said kissing Renjun on the lips. 

Renjun smiles at the kiss.

Jisung just shrugs and said "I'm too young for that" before going to Chenle asking if he's alright. 

The rest look at Jeno asking the same question. 

"What? I'm not interested. I already have someone in mind" Jeno said glancing at Donghyuck looking at him.

The  bell chimes and all of them look at the door.

"Jaehyun!" Taeyong enthusiastically said and then someone came in after "and Bunny" Taeyong said in a small voice.

"Yah! Why aren't you happy I'm here?!" Doyoung said.

"Meh, you could say that" Taeyong smirks.

Doyoung rolls his eyes and landed at Jeno who is talking with Donghyuck. 

"Yah Lee Jeno! You're not going to greet me?"

"I saw you at home hyung" Jeno said.

Doyoung rolls his eyes as Donghyuck walk towards him and gave him a hug.

"Hi hyung" Donghyuck smiles.

Doyoung put his hand over his heart and dramatically said.

"Oh how I wish you were my brother instead of soccer brain Jeno tsk" Doyoung said hugging Donghyuck. 

Jeno groans pulling Donghyuck away from Doyoung. 

"Stay away hyung" Jeno glares.

Taeyong cooked them lunch as Jaehyun and Doyoung stays for dinner at the diner to help.

YuNoMinSungHyun did it, all of them receives confessions and numbers. Donghyuck has to hold Renjun back to prevent him from slitting someone's throat in attempt to flirt at Jaemin. Jisung run at the back room trying to hide when some girl tried to kiss him. Jeno's cheeks are hurting from too much smiling and clearly Donghyuck enjoys the way Jeno avoid all the boys and girls asking him for dates. Jaehyun politely rejects all of the confessions saying he has someone in mind and the guys teasing Taeyong about it. And clearly Yuta is enjoying the attention. 

Taeyong decided to close early at 9pm.

All of them collapses at the booths. Renjun at top of Jaemin grumbling how much his hands hurts. Chenle leaning against Jisung who is close to asleep. Taeyong topples over Jaehyun and Doyoung topples over Taeyong sandwiching the said male. Donghyuck lays his head on Jeno's lap as the older cards his fingers through Donghyuck's hair. Yuta just slump to one of the chair while Taeil sits against the wall.

The bell chimes and the door opens.

Taeyong groans pushing Doyoung to see who came in and tell them to fuck off.

"I came to eat and this is what I see?" The 5 older males instantly stands up and run towards the male who came in and hug him and simultaneously said "Johnny!"

"I didn't know you missed me this much" Johnny laughs.

"Yah! You didn't contacted us for months you dipshit!" Taeil said slapping Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny laughs and hugs them one by one.

Donghyuck shot up from Jeno's lap hearing who came in. Johnny, Mark's older brother. Johnny moved to America days after Mark moved to Canada.

Johnny look at Donghyuck and greets him with a small wave and Donghyuck just smiles laying back down.

"You okay Hae?" Jeno whispers. 

Donghyuck look at Jeno and smiles.

"Yeah, I am" Donghyuck smiles closing his eyes and curling against Jeno.

Sunday came in, Donghyuck accompanied Jeno to the mall for new clothes since whenever Donghyuck stays in Jeno's house a couple of shirts and hoodies are missing. 

Donghyuck and Jeno walk around the mall hand in hand because Jeno almost lost Donghyuck, seeing the mall has too many people to count because of New Years sale.

"Maybe I should buy a rope" Jeno mumbles as he tighten his hold on Donghyuck. 

"Huh why?" Donghyuck asks confuse.

"So I could just tie you on my hips to prevent you to stop at every shop you see" Jeno snickers.

Donghyuck glares and pinch Jeno's side.

"Oww Hae!" Jeno glares back but Donghyuck just stick his tongue out to the older.

"Aish such a kid" Jeno whispers smiling.

"I'm hungry Jeno" Donghyuck whines.

"Just a bit more Hae. I'm just going to pay for these okay?" Jeno said as Donghyuck sat down at one of the chairs around the shop they are.

Donghyuck tugs Jeno's hand before he laid his palm over asking for something. 

"What?"

"Phone" Donghyuck said and Jeno rolls his eyes.

Donghyuck has always Jeno's phone with him playing PUBG since he introduced the game to the younger.

Jeno reluctantly hand his phone over before going to the counter.

Donghyuck sat down and plays PUBG when someone tap his shoulder.

Donghyuck look up and met Wendy,Mark's cousin.

"Hyuckie!" Wendy said smiling.

"Noona!" Donghyuck smiles back jumping, hugging the older female.

"How are you? Is Mark with you?" Wendy asks.

Donghyuck awkwardly smiles.

"Uhm we already broke up Noona" Donghyuck said tugging his sleeves hiding his wrists. 

Wendy widen her eyes, shock evident on her face.

"Why?" She said hugging Donghyuck.

"Uhm-"

"Hae?" Jeno said looking between Donghyuck and the girl. 

"Uhm this is Wendy Noona" Donghyuck said gesturing to Wendy.

"Hi Noona" Jeno said smiling towards the girl.

"Hello. Is he your-" 

"No Noona. Jeno, he is my friend" Donghyuck clarified. 

"A special one" He whispers, Wendy smiles hearing it. But Jeno didn't heard it.

"Well, I'll leave you two to continue your date" Wendy said winking towards Donghyuck. 

"Noona~" Donghyuck whines blushing from Wendy's words.

Jeno and Donghyuck decided to take out food and crash at Jeno's apartment.

"I'm sleeping here again" Donghyuck announces as he rummage Jeno's closet for his next target.

Jeno came out of the bathroom half naked in his pajama, drying his hair.

"You're looking for your next target huh?" Jeno said as he toss the towel at the laundry basket while getting a black tank top.

"You could say that" Donghyuck mumbles going through series of shirts, tank tops, button ups, jackets and hoodies.

Donghyuck put his hands on his hips frowning at Jeno's closet.

Jeno just watch the younger rummage through his closet clad on his pajama too big for him that needs to be tied at the right side of his hips with a rubber band to keep it from slipping and a towel around his torso to cover himself as he look through Jeno's closet.

Donghyuck turns around frowning. 

"What?" Jeno asks confusely. 

"I can't find anything I want" Donghyuck pouted looking at Jeno.

Jeno laughs at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck look at Jeno before smiling.

Jeno stops laughing and tilted his head towards Donghyuck. 

"I want that" Donghyuck said pointing at his black tank top.

"This?" Jeno said pointing at the black tank top he is wearing.

Donghyuck nodded as he walk towards Jeno.

"Gimme" Donghyuck said.

Jeno rolls his eyes as he took off his tank top giving it to Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck happily wears Jeno's tank top flopping on top of Jeno. 

Jeno groans before pushing Donghyuck, standing up getting another shirt from his closet.

Jeno eyes the younger laying on his bed with his phone.

"Nono?" Donghyuck said looking at Jeno. 

Jeno snap of his staring before shaking his head saying nothing before laying down besides Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck just look at the older male before moving on top of him. Their daily position despite where they are or what they are doing.

"You okay?" Donghyuck mumbles with his chin on Jeno's chest looking at the older.

Jeno looks down before flashing his signature eyesmile towards the younger.

"Yes, I am Hae, don't worry" Jeno said running his fingers through Donghyuck's hair. 

Donghyuck lays his head on Jeno's chest and hums before closing his eyes.

Jeno circle his arms around Donghyuck's body before sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter    
>  curious 


	11. Chapter 10

2 days before New Year, Taeyong closed the Café to get ready for a mini get together with his friends.

The 00 liner was given the task of picking the groceries while the hyungs set up the place they rented for the New Years eve, putting a tent, tables, chairs and the barbecue grill.

Jaemin and Jeno push the cart around while Donghyuck and Renjun picks the things they need.

Donghyuck and Renjun are getting the meat when someone purposely bump into Renjun.

"Hey Renjun" Chaeyoung said with Tzuyu and Nancy.

Renjun just rolls his eyes holding the meat in his hands before facing the group. 

"What do you want?" Renjun said with bored tone.

"Nothing, I just saw you two thought we could say hi" She smiles while twirling a strand of her hair.

Donghyuck huffs crossing his arms on his chest.

"Bullshit Chaeyoung" 

Jeno and Jaemin push the cart laughing as they eyes the "mini session" of the two group.

Jaemin scowls seeing who Donghyuck and Renjun talking to.

"Hi Nana" Chaeyoung smirks. 

"Don't call me that" Jaemin frowns.

"And why not?" Chaeyoung attempted to pout but Renjun and Donghyuck just gags.

Jaemin holds Renjun's hand tugging him closer.

"Why Nana?" Renjun said worriedly. 

"Nothing" Jaemin breathes kissing Renjun's head. 

"You two still together?" Chaeyoung asks.

"Of course" Renjun glares.

"And I thought the small stunt I pulled last year would break you apart" Chaeyoung smirks.

Something inside Jaemin snaps. 

"Small?! You thought that's fucking small?! Renjun almost died because of you fucker!" Jaemin roars.

Renjun hugs Jaemin pulling him back, attempting to calm him down.

"Leave" Donghyuck said.

Chaeyoung scoffs before walking out of the Supermarket with Tzuyu and Nancy. 

But Donghyuck didn't miss how Nancy eyes Jeno.

"Nana" Renjun said cupping Jaemin's faces.

"I'm here, I'm okay" Renjun comforts.

Jaemin breathes before hugging Renjun hiding his face on the crook of Renjun's neck.

"Don't leave me" Jaemin mumbles.

"I'm here Nana. I'm not going anywhere" Renjun said as he pats Jaemin's head.

"What happened last year?" Jeno whisper towards Donghyuck. 

"Did Jaemin talk to you about Renjun being in the hospital?"

"Yes he mentioned it but he didn't go into detail"

"Last year, Chaeyoung pulled a stunt on Renjun and Jaemin in attempt to split them up" Donghyuck said looking at Jaemin and Renjun. 

"What stunt?" Jeno furrows his brows.

"She gave Renjun peach juice with a glue in it. Renjun took it after Chaeyoung told him it's from Jaemin-"

"Because Jaemin likes peach juice to make it look like Jaemin did it" Jeno continues. 

"Yes, Renjun was admitted to the emergency room when he started to vomit blood. He's been there for a day as the doctors pumps the glue out of him" Donghyuck said remembering how devastated Jaemin that day. 

"Jaemin was crying for weeks. Renjun needed operation, the glue stick his intestines together. The operation was successful but Renjun sleeps for months. Jaemin didn't left Renjun's side. He waited for Renjun to wake up after Renjun woke up. Jaemin has been extra careful with Renjun, fearing that he might lose Renjun again" Donghyuck finished as Jaemin calms down.

"That's horrible" Jeno said looking at the two.

"It is, but what's more horrible was, Renjun was pregnant for 2 weeks and he was supposed to tell Jaemin but that happened" Donghyuck said remembering what the doctor said.

"What the fuck?" Jeno said.

Donghyuck just nodded his head before continuing.

"I remember Jaemin would have nightmares about it even though Renjun was besides him" Donghyuck as Jaemin leans down kissing Renjun.

The 4 left the grocery, giving Taeyong the groceries to prepare the dishes for tomorrow. 

Taeyong and Doyoung began to cook while the others laze around the apartment. RenMin on the couch cuddling and NoHyuck at the other love seat as Donghyuck lay down on top of  Jeno while watching a movie.

Johnny and Jaehyun walks in with other things for tomorrow. 

Johnny look at Donghyuck who is laying down on Jeno.

Jeno notice it and look at Johnny too before tightening his hold on Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck look up confusely to Jeno.

"Nono?"

Jeno look down at Donghyuck. 

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay Hae" Jeno said kissing Donghyuck's forehead.

Johnny averted his eyes before going to the kitchen.

"Is he Hyuck's boyfriend?" Johnny asks to Taeyong chopping some vegetables. 

"Who? Jeno?" Taeyong asks looking at Johnny. 

"No. According to them, they are just friends" Doyoung said wiping the counter.

"Friends?" Jaehyun asks confusely looking at Donghyuck and Jeno.

"Yes" Taeyong said sighing. 

"How's Mark?" Taeyong asks towards Johnny leaning on the doorway watching the two.

Johnny looks at Taeyong before sighing. 

"He's good. Like nothing happened for the past few months he's gone" 

"Did he told you anything?"

"About why they broke up? No, he would just brush the question off or walk out" Johnny said.

"I'm sorry for what he did Yong" Johnny said apologetic. 

Taeyong shakes his head and pat Johnny's shoulder. 

"It's not your fault Johnny" Taeyong said going to the living room.

"Kids, lunch come on" Taeyong shouted. 

Donghyuck groans before curling against Jeno. 

"Can we eat later hyung?"

"No, get up" Taeyong said as he tried to lift Donghyuck up from Jeno.

"Nooooo~" Donghyuck said holding Jeno's nape.

"Why are you such a whiny bitch whenever Jeno's here?" Taeyong said giving up from lifting Donghyuck. 

"Because Jeno loves me" Donghyuck said smiling. 

"Really? Jeno?" Taeyong asks cocking an eyebrow towards Jeno.

"Meh, not really though" Jeno teases. 

Donghyuck shot up from Jeno's chest and look at Jeno incredulous. 

"What? You traitor!" Donghyuck said hitting Jeno. 

Jeno just laughs at Donghyuck.

"Ofcourse I love you Hae" Jeno said.

"How about you?" Jeno asks.

"Just a little bit" Donghyuck said standing up from Jeno.

"He only loves you because of your hoddies and shirts" Jaemin snickers helping Renjun stands up.

"Hey!" Donghyuck said.

"It's true though Hyuck, you're wearing another button ups of Jeno" Renjun stated.

"Why are you guys attacking me?" Donghyuck whines hugging Doyoung. 

"Hyung, protect me" Donghyuck said towards Doyoung.

Doyoung raises his wooden spoon and everyone laughs.

New years eve came, everyone is dress up well except Donghyuck that is rummaging through his closet. Jeno walks in and sits down on the bed watching Donghyuck. 

"What are you doing Hae?"

"Looking for something to wear" Donghyuck mumbles.

Donghyuck screams frustrated. 

"I have nothing to wear!" Donghyuck said.

"Yes you have" Jeno said as he stands and look at Donghyuck's closet.

Jeno look at the younger's closet, he saw his own clothes, tshirts to button ups.

"You literally have my entire closet here" Jeno said laughing. 

Donghyuck whines clinging at Jeno from the back.

"Nono~" Donghyuck whines.

Jeno laughs as he hook his arms on Donghyuck's thighs as the younger jump on his back.

"What do you want Hae?"

"I want your white button up" Donghyuck mumbles. 

"Then I don't have any anything to wear" Jeno said as they sits down.

"You can pick one there" Donghyuck said pointing at his closet.

Jeno just took off his white button up as Jeno walks toward the closet picking a blue shirt.

Donghyuck quickly pulls his white tank top off as he tries to button Jeno's clothes.

"Argh!" Donghyuck said frustrated. 

Jeno walk towards Donghyuck with the blue shirt on his shoulder. 

Jeno help Donghyuck to button the buttons.

Donghyuck stares at the older infront of him, half naked. He knows that Jeno is well built but damn this is on another level. 

Donghyuck just wants to run his hands on Jeno's torso and trace his abs.

"It's rude to stare Hae" Jeno said. 

Donghyuck blushes and looks away from Jeno.

"There" Jeno said as he wears the blue tshirt.

Jeno took Donghyuck into the kitchen.

"Could you take these first?" Taeyong said as he wrap 3 tupperware into the plastic bag.

"Yeah sure" 

"Oh and pack some clothes" Taeyong said.

"Clothes? For what?" Donghyuck asks confuse.

"We're going to swim" Jeno said as he pick a bag from the couch.

"Where's mine though?" Donghyuck pouted.

Taeyong rolls his eyes and sigh.

"You literally wears Jeno's clothes" Taeyong said pushing the two downstairs. 

"Tell Jaehyun to come pick Doyoung up and me" Taeyong said quickly as he go to the kitchen again to pack the food.

Donghyuck took the bag from Jeno as the older put the tupperwares in the compartment. 

"Why you guys didn't told me we're going swimming?" Donghyuck asks hugging Jeno from the back.

"Taeyong hyung told us yesterday but you're busy playing PUBG in my phone" Jeno said starting his motorcycle. 

"Oh" Donghyuck said.

Everyone had a great time at the mini get together. 

They started the year with a blast not knowing what will happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter    
>  curious 


	12. Chapter 11

Summer came in and the temperature started to raise as fucking hell.

"It's so hot!" Donghyuck said as he situated himself infront of the fan wearing a blue tank top and shorts.

"Hyung why don't we close huh? It's so hot please" Donghyuck pleaded towards Taeyong. 

Taeyong sighs, Donghyuck is right there's no customers because of the hotness.

The bell chimes and Jaemin with Renjun walks in.

"Where are you guys going?" Donghyuck asks looking at the two wearing swim shorts and sunglasses. 

"Come on pack up we're going to the beach" Renjun smiles and Donghyuck fist pump.

"Oh wait is Jeno will be there?" He asks before going upstairs. 

"Yes, I am" Jeno said walking in.

And Donghyuck just smiles running upstairs to pack his things.

"Come on, I'm ready" Donghyuck said wearing a black swim shorts and a white tank top.

"It's rude to stare Jeno" Taeyong said bumping his shoulder with Jeno.

Jeno quickly avert his eyes as Donghyuck walk towards him.

"Come on Nono" Donghyuck smiles and Jeno let himself be pull out of the Café.

Donghyuck look around looking for something. 

"Where's your BMW?"

"At the shop" Jeno said.

"Are we riding with Jaemin and Renjun?" Donghyuck said confused.

Jeno laughs and shakes his head.

"No. Come on I borrowed Doyoung's car"

Jeno opened the door of black Maserati.

"Wow. Is this his?"

"Yeah. Grandparents gave it to him while they gave me my motorcycle"

"You guys are loaded" Donghyuck said teasingly. 

"Nah, my grandparents are not us"

Donghyuck tries to put his seat belt on but the he can't tug it.

"Ugh. What's wrong with these?" He mumbles. 

Jeno look at Donghyuck struggling. 

"Let me"

Jeno lean and tug the seat belt and Donghyuck held his breath looking at the older. 

Donghyuck watch Jeno put his seat belt on.

"There" Jeno smiles.

Jeno look up and met with Donghyuck looking at him.

"Hae?" 

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" Jeno asks bringing his hand on Donghyuck's cheeks. 

Donghyuck lean towards the touch unconsciously. 

"Thank you" Donghyuck smiles.

Jeno laughs.

"Thank you for what?"

"For being here. For tolerating me. For staying" Donghyuck whispers sending a small smile towards the older.

"You know I'll always be here right?" Jeno said kissing Donghyuck's forehead. 

"Yeah"

Jeno started the car as Donghyuck mess with his radio. The whole ride is full of sneaky glances, singing and laughing. 

Donghyuck drum his  fingers on the compartment besides him humming along the music. He side eye Jeno who is driving with one hand while the other is on the compartment besides his other hand.

Donghyuck eyes Jeno's hand and quietly intertwined his pinky with Jeno's pinky making the older smiles.

Jeno lace his hand with Donghyuck's hand, getting what the younger want.

Jeno squeeze Donghyuck's hands smiling at the blushing Donghyuck besides him. 

Donghyuck look away from Jeno but squeeze Jeno's hand back feeling giddy inside.

The ride towards the beach is quite and comfortable, the music playing in the background. 

Jeno and Donghyuck still held hands through out the drive feeling contented with each other. What they have will it last or will it end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i willing to sell my Jisung 2018 Dream Show pc, i could ship worldwide but preferably ph, i have an extra dm me if you want
> 
>  
> 
> twitter    
>  curious 


	13. Chapter 12

3rd week of summer, everything is going well although it's hot, they all have fun especially Donghyuck with Jeno since every other day they always go somewhere. Jeno taking the younger everywhere, doing things together. 

For the past few months they are together, there are ups and downs and Jeno witnessed it all, the occasional breaking down of the younger, Jeno being patient with Donghyuck when the younger chose to push people away and shutting himself from the world, Jeno coaxed Donghyuck out of his shell. 

RenMin and Taeyong are thankful towards Jeno whenever Donghyuck starts to crumble down, Jeno is always there to pick him up.

Donghyuck opened himself to Jeno, he laid everything he has for him that even his closest friends or his brother didn't know. He opened his mind and soul for the older to take a peak for what he really is on the inside. 

At first he is afraid what Jeno would think if he showed him who truly Donghyuck is, the mess, broken and unrepairable Donghyuck. But Jeno's been understanding whenever Donghyuck starts to crumble down and chooses to close himself. Jeno is always there, he is always there for him. Always.

But life isn't all fun, sunshine and rainbows right?

The last week of summer break, the others decided to go to a water park to clench the heat.

Well they didn't expect to meet some people there.

"Why are they here?" Jaemin groans hugging Renjun as they saw Chaeyoung with her cliché on the other side of the park.

"Don't mind them Nana" Renjun said kissing Jaemin. 

"They better stay there and don't come near us or somebody will die" Donghyuck said crossing his arms on his chest. 

"You look like a kitten Hae" Jeno laughs. 

"Am not!" Donghyuck glares. 

"And besides that's Taeyong hyung" and Donghyuck receives a glare from his hyung.

" I don't deserve this slander!" Taeyong said.

And the lot laughs.

The group pick a cottage that can accommodate atleast 15 people.

The six youngest decided to have a chicken fight in the pool infront of them. Chenle on Jisung's shoulder, Renjun on Jaemin's shoulder while Donghyuck is on Jeno's shoulder. 

"It's on bitches!" Chenle shouted determine to win.

"The losers need to treat the winners for a week!" Renjun announces and everyone agrees.

The first one to lose are the maknae line.

"Jaemin hyung kicked me!" Jisung announced.

"I did not. You know I love you Jisung ah" Jaemin said with a-not-so innocent face.

The maknae line just rolls their eyes knowing they can't win when it comes to games with RenMin couple, let just say they are a bit competitive i mean a lot.

"Renjun if you pull any of your stunts I'm revoking your friendship card!" Donghyuck warns.

"Hey! I'm not!" Renjun shouted. 

"Yah! Don't do that to my boyfriend" Jaemin glares.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

"You better not drop me Jeno" 

"I'm not, don't worry I got you" Jeno smiles.

"Be ready Na. You are going down" Jeno smirks.

"I'm ready Lee" Jaemin smirks back.

At the of the game, RenMin couple wins with a bit of a stunt of course.

The group decided to take a break and explore the water park trying their attractions and such.

Donghyuck took as many pictures as he wants, hoping he could develop it later and add it to his walls.

Taeyong called the others as he and Doyoung prepares the table to eat lunch. The group of friends lunch is full of laughs and teasing. The maknae line decided to clean for the hyung line to enjoy themselves. The 6 of them are cleaning quietly when ofcourse some people decided to ruin for them.

"Hey Nana" 

Jaemin groans.

"Why can we have a day without trash ruining it?" Jaemin said under his breath and Renjun giggles hearing it.

The 6 of them ignores the group of people outside their cottage.

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes and step inside the cottage sitting on top of the table startling Chenle who is wiping it.

Chenle rolls his eyes and frowns.

"What do you want?" Chenle said.

Chaeyoung smiles ushering her girls inside. 

"Nothing much~ just want to play with you guys"

"No thanks. I'm not playing with plastics" Chenle said sending a smile towards Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung comes down where she is sitting and squint her eyes towards Chenle who looks at her with daggers.

Jisung immediately put himself between them.

"Leave. We don't want you here"

Chaeyoung smirks.

"Goodbye then pretty boy" She said dragging his finger over Jisung's chest. 

Jisung rolled his eyes slapping her hand away.

Chaeyoung and her clique walked out not before Nancy gawked at Jeno.

Donghyuck glares at Nancy as she eyes Jeno.

Donghyuck pulled Jeno to his side, making the older confused.

"Hae?" Jeno said brows furrow.

Donghyuck didn't answered as he and Nancy exchange glares with one another. 

Jeno look at where Donghyuck is looking and wrapped his arm around Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck look up and Jeno smiles. 

"Jealous huh Hae?" Jeno smirks making Donghyuck blush and pinching his side.

"Am not!" 

"Ow! That hurts!" Jeno yelp.

Jeno just hugs Donghyuck kissing his head.

Donghyuck just smiles at the hug, inhaling Jeno's pear and vanilla scent.

And that ends their happy summer vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter    
>  curious 


	14. Chapter 13

Senior year starts and Jeno's been busy with practice leaving Donghyuck fifth wheeling to his friends. 

Donghyuck is placing his books in his locker when someone hug him from the back.

Donghyuck smiles knowing who is it by his scent.

Donghyuck lay his head on Jeno's shoulder. 

"Done with practice?" Donghyuck asks.

Jeno place his head on Donghyuck's neck inhaling Donghyuck's lemon scent.

"No. Coach wants us to stay after school" Jeno mumbles through Donghyuck's neck.

Donghyuck just hums, playing with Jeno's hair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up or drive you home" Jeno mumbles burying his face farther on Donghyuck's neck if that's possible. 

Donghyuck turns around and wrap his arms around Jeno.

"No need to say sorry, I know you're busy besides I have Jaemin and Renjun with me" Donghyuck said looking at Jeno.

Jeno just hums inhaling Donghyuck's scent again.

"Why are you doing that?" Donghyuck giggles. 

"You smell so good, it calms me down" Jeno said smiles seeing Donghyuck's neck turned red meaning he's blushing.

"You're blushing again Hae" Jeno tease.

"I'm not!" Donghyuck said.

The bell rings and Jeno groans.

Donghyuck just laughs at the older.

"No~ I don't want to go" Jeno whines clinging at Donghyuck. 

"Come on Jeno. Coach will get mad if you are late"

"But-" Jeno said looking at Donghyuck with sad puppy dog eyes.

"No. Don't use that on me. It won't save you for practice" Donghyuck said sternly. 

Jeno just huffs and pouts, he reluctantly let Donghyuck go.

"I see you tomorrow I guess" Jeno said pouting.

Donghyuck notices the sudden mood change of the older and tiptoes kissing his cheeks.

"Now, go" Donghyuck said pushing Jeno towards the field.

Jeno smiles and hug Donghyuck one more time.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow Hae!" Jeno shouted running towards the field, pumping his fist.

Donghyuck just shakes his head smiling to himself before continuing what he is doing.

"I guess you forgetten about Mark" 

Donghyuck stiff hearing Mark's name and turn to his right seeing Nancy with Tzuyu.

"Hi Donghyuck" Nancy greets.

Donghyuck just stared at her before closing his locker, walking pass the two girls.

Nancy caught Donghyuck's wrist stopping the boy from leaving.

"I'm talking to you" Nancy said through gritted teeth.

Donghyuck tug his hand from Nancy's grip.

"What do you want from me?"

"I'll go straight to the point here. I want Jeno" Nancy said.

Donghyuck didn't look surprised since Nancy been eyeing Jeno lately too much it irritates him.

"And?" Donghyuck said crossing his arms on his chest. 

"And I want you to stay away from him"

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll make your life a living hell" Nancy smirks. 

Donghyuck laughs.

"I'm sorry but my life is already hell so bye" Donghyuck said turning his back at Nancy.

 

 

Friday, Donghyuck loves fridays. It's the only day that Jeno could pick him up from their apartment.

He stands infront of the Café as he waits for Jeno. 

Donghyuck smiles seeing the same black and green color in a distance.

Jeno stops infront of the Café as Donghyuck jog towards him.

"Hi" Jeno greets as Donghyuck stops infront of him.

"Goodmorning" Donghyuck greets as Jeno mount down to hug Donghyuck.

Donghyuck circles his arm around Jeno's nape.

"Are we still on later?" Donghyuck asks looking at Jeno.

"Yeah, coach said I could leave early today" Jeno said smiling.

Donghyuck instantly smiles.

They always have "dates" every friday since the school started, because it's the only time Jeno isn't busy.

They arrived at school, chatting like always.

Jeno walking Donghyuck to his locker to meet Renjun and Jaemin.

They are talking when Nancy with Tzuyu approach Jeno.

"Hi Jeno" Nancy greets with a flirty smile, twirling a strand of hair on his finger.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes as he took his books from his lockers.

"Hello" Jeno greets back.

"So, I was wondering since it's friday, do you want to go with us later? We're having a party tonight" 

If glare could stab Nancy would be bleeding out on the floor from Donghyuck's glaring

Jeno smiles.

"No thanks, I already have plans" He said smiling at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck take his time smiling smugly towards Nancy.

Nancy scoffs before walking away.

Jeno walk Donghyuck towards his class.

Promising he will pick Donghyuck up for lunch.

The morning drags on until it's lunch time.

Donghyuck practically leap out of his seat.

"Slow down Hyuck" Renjun laughs.

Donghyuck just rolls his eyes, packing his bag before making a beeline towards the door.

Donghyuck smiles seeing Jeno leaning at the door waiting for him.

"Hi Nono" Donghyuck greets smiling at Jeno.

"Hey Hae" Jeno greets back, wrapping his hands on Donghyuck's waist.

The 6 six of them meet up at the cafeteria, talking like always, laughing at their inside jokes.

The four of the sat down as the class began to settle down. 

The class settle down as Mr. Do walks in.

"Okay everyone, we're having a new student this year" 

The class murmurs about the new student.

"Please come in" Mr. Do said and the door opens and the class gasps.

"Hi, I'm Lee Minhyung but you can call me Mark"

Fridays are Donghyuck's favorite until today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter    
>  curious 


	15. Chapter 14

A week after Mark came back, Friday, Donghyuck did everything he could just to avoid him.

His friends helping him, being with him all the time, and Jeno, Jeno takes Donghyuck everywhere, talks to him, does everything so Donghyuck's couldn't think any of the past.

Donghyuck knows what is his friends are doing, he's happy they are helping him but there are times when they can't and it's today. Friday.

Jeno drop Donghyuck off to his morning class before going to practice.

They know Mark is there but they couldn't careless.

Yes, Mark is in some of the classes Donghyuck has.

"See you at lunch Hae?" Jeno said holding Donghyuck near him.

Donghyuck smiles, tiptoeing to kiss Jeno's cheek, like they always do.

"Yeah, be careful" Donghyuck bid goodbye.

"I will, text me if something happens okay?" Jeno whispers hugging Donghyuck one last time before going to practice.

"Yes, I can take care of myself, I'm a big boy now, now go" Donghyuck laughs.

Jeno just roll his eyes playfully.

Jaemin has baseball meeting and Renjun has art club meeting so that leaves him alone.

Donghyuck took a deep breath before sitting down.

He busy himself reading notes for his class when someone cleared their throat infront of him.

He saw white shoes and blue jeans under.

Donghyuck just sighs, not lifting his head up.

"Yes?" 

Donghyuck waited for something but nothing came, he sighs again before looking up.

"What do you want?" He deadpanned.

Mark just look at Donghyuck not uttering a word.

"If you're not going to say something leave because I have better things-"

"How are you?" Mark questions cutting Donghyuck. 

"Fine" Donghyuck answered, one word to finish their conversation.

A few moments of silence until the bell rang and finally Renjun walks in.

Renjun look at Mark, glares as deadly as scythe.

Mark just nodded and turn to his table.

Renjun turn to Donghyuck, with a questioning look.

"I'm fine jun" He smiles.

"You sure? You know I could beat him up for you" Renjun said offering a small smile.

Donghyuck giggles.

"I'm sure Jaemin will beat you to it" Donghyuck teases.

Renjun just rolls his eyes.

Lunch came in, Jeno stands infront of Donghyuck's class, waiting for him.

The door opens and Mark walks out first.

Jeno look at him, eye to eye, until Mark looked away.

Jeno instantly smiles seeing Donghyuck, who leap to hug him.

"You miss me Hae?" 

Donghyuck just hums, finding comfort on his favorite scent, pear and vanilla.

"Come on love birds. I'm hungry!" Chenle shouted.

The table consists of homemade food courtesy of renmin couple.

It is a peaceful lunch until you know someone decide to ruin it.

"Hi Jeno" Nancy greets sitting besides Jeno.

Donghyuck notices how Jeno slightly move to his side more when Nancy sat besides him.

"Hello" Jeno greets back without looking, wrapping his left arm on Donghyuck's waist.

"Want to eat lunch with me?" Nancy said, pouting while fluttering her lashes and squeezing her boobs to look big.

"Uhm no thanks" Jeno mumbles, completely uncomfortable.

"Pwease" Nancy said cutely, holding Jeno's right arm.

Jeno squeeze Donghyuck's waist, needing help.

"He doesn't want to eat with a clown, now run along" Donghyuck said.

Nancy flick her gaze towards Donghyuck before standing up.

Jeno just sighs hiding his face on Donghyuck's neck.

"She's so scary" Jeno mumbles and Donghyuck laughs.

"It's not funny Hae, she kept on touching me while practicing. Give me the shivers" Jeno said as Donghyuck patted his head.

Chenle lean towards Donghyuck and whispers.

"Mark's looking at you" Chenle whispers.

Donghyuck look ahead, 3 tables from them, and Mark is looking at him.

Jeno also look at where Mark is before kissing Donghyuck on his neck, making the younger giggle.

"That tickles" Donghyuck giggles.

Jeno look at Mark and send him a smirk, Jeno received a glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter    
>  curious 


	16. Chapter 15

One afternoon, Donghyuck decided to watch Jeno practice, having no classes for 2 hours.

Renjun decided to accompany him since Jaemin has baseball practice too.

The two sit on the bleachers, watching the soccer team practice.

Jeno wave his hand at Donghyuck and Donghyuck waved back.

The Cheerleading team is practicing on the otherside.

The coach gave them a 15 minute break, Jeno jog to the pit and took his things before going to Donghyuck. 

"Hey Hae" Jeno greets.

"Hi" Donghyuck smiles.

"Hey, Hi, I'm Renjun and I'm also here" Renjun said rolling his eyes.

"I'm gonna search for my boyfriend, bye love birds" Renjun tease before searching for Jaemin.

Donghyuck blushes with how Renjun called them.

"Blushing again, huh Hae?" Jeno tease.

"Am not!" Donghyuck said earning a laugh from the older.

Donghyuck took Jeno's things, giving Jeno his water bottle and a towel.

Donghyuck blushes as Jeno took his shirt off and changing into a tank top.

"Jeno!"

"Argh, why is she here again?" Jeno groans.

Donghyuck just giggles.

"You- you're enjoying this aren't you?" Jeno glares.

"Maybe" Donghyuck tease.

"Hi Jeno" Nancy smiles eyeing Jeno's biceps.

"Hi?" Jeno awkwardly greets.

"So want to go out later?" She asked.

Jeno look at Donghyuck, silently asking for help. 

But Donghyuck just shrugs.

"I have other things to do, maybe next time" Jeno smiles.

Nancy pout.

"What other things? I could wait for you" She insisted.

"I'm the other things" Donghyuck chimes in, kissing Jeno on the cheeks, earning a scowl from Nancy.

Nancy rolls her eyes before leaving the two.

"Jeno!" Coach Park shouted.

Jeno bid goodbye to Donghyuck before running towards the team.

Donghyuck just smiles. 

Sunday morning, Donghyuck woke up to Jeno sleeping on top of him.

"How?" He mumbles as Taeyong walks in with apron tied to his waist.

"He came in 6am, sluggishly walk towards your room and plop on top of you, he seems tired. Bad week?" Taeyong asks as Donghyuck pat Jeno's head.

"Yeah, he's juggling his time between soccer practice and classes" Donghyuck said running his fingers on Jeno's hair.

Jeno woke up around noon with Donghyuck's fingers through his hair.

"Good sleep?" Donghyuck asks, smiling down to Jeno.

Jeno just hums.

"Where did you came from?" Donghyuck asked looking at Jeno's clothes, blue button up and black slacks.

"Parents" Jeno mumbles. 

Donghyuck just hums.

"Bad Saturday night huh?" 

Jeno just nods.

"Come on, let's go somewhere" Donghyuck said.

"Where?" Jeno asks tilting his head to the side.

"Anywhere you want" Donghyuck smiles.

"Can we just stay here?" Jeno pouted, tightening his hold on Donghyuck's torso.

"Well, if that's what you want, but before that, food. I need food" Donghyuck said trying to stand up.

"No~" Jeno whines.

The two end up helping Taeyong at the Café. 

The bell chimes in, a group of people came in and one of them is Mark.

The crew just look at each other, not knowing how to react.

Jeno recognizes the group of people, Mark is with. Some of them are his teammates and some of them are basketball players. 

Instead of Donghyuck, Jeno is the one who took their orders.

"Hey Jeno" Felix greeted, one of his teammates.

"Hey" Jeno greets back.

"What are you doing here?" Sanha ask, a basketball player. 

"Just helping my friend out" 

Jeno took their others one by one, until Mark.

Mark look at him, Jeno stared back.

"Oh, I forgot" Bomin chimes in, Jeno's captain.

"This is Mark, he's our newest member"

"What?" Jeno said, snapping his head towards Bomin.

"He's part of the soccer team last Friday, coach said it" Bomin said.

"I didn't stayed behind, probably missed it" Jeno said looking at Mark

"What's your order?" Jeno ask.

"Why don't you ask _Hyuckie_ , he knows" Mark said smiling

Jeno's eyes turn dark in a second, and it seems Mark is enjoying the way Jeno reacts.

 _"Hyuckie"_ Jeno mockingly said.

"Doesn't know, it's better to say it" He continues through gritted teeth.

The rest just watched at the interaction.

"Kimchi fried rice" Mark said.

Jeno turned his back walking towards the kitchen.

He give Taeyong the order sheet.

Donghyuck notice the change in mood of the older.

"Hey Nono" Donghyuck smiles, and in an instant mad Jeno change into soft Jeno.

"Hae" Jeno whispers before pulling Donghyuck by the waist, hugging him.

Jeno tucked his head on Donghyuck's neck.

"You okay?" Donghyuck ask, patting Jeno's head.

"Better now" Jeno mumbles, earning giggles from the younger.

Donghyuck saw, or maybe a trick of an eye, Mark is looking at their interaction.

But he couldn't care less, he need to calm Jeno down.

Students isn't actually shocked whenever they saw Jeno and Donghyuck holding hands walking down the hallway, Donghyuck wearing Jeno's jersey shirt when there's a soccer match, going to school together, going home together or Donghyuck sometimes (always) kisses Jeno.

It's nothing new to them, thinking they are boyfriends but they aren't, some are even rooting for them to be together.

A friendly match with the neighboring school, as always Donghyuck wore Jeno's jersey shirt, 23 on the back with Jeno's initials.

The rest of the squad, sitting down cheering for Jeno.

"Did you give Jeno his daily lucky charm?" Renjun ask with a hint of tease.

"Shut up" Donghyuck mumbles, as Jeno jog towards them.

"Getting your daily lucky charm Jeno?" Jaemin ask raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah" Jeno said smiling at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck smiles at Jeno.

"Hey Nono"

"Hae" Jeno smiles back.

"Will you please tell me what Hae or Haechan means?"

"Nope, maybe next time alright?" Jeno said ruffling Donghyuck's hair. 

Donghyuck lean in and kissing Jeno's cheeks.

"Be careful" He whispers.

"I will" Jeno whisper back, hands on Donghyuck's waist.

The game finished with Jeno's team winning, 4 out 6 are his goals.

The squad stands up jumping up and down, shouting Jeno's name.

Jeno run towards the bleachers, looking for someone at the same time Donghyuck run towards Jeno, tackling the older into a huge bear hug.

"You did it!" Donghyuck laughs, wrapping his arms around Jeno's neck.

Jeno nuzzle into Donghyuck's neck.

"Yeah" He mumbles.

Unknown to them, two pair of eyes is looking at their mini celebration, frowning at them, jealousy is a deadly disease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter    
>  curious 


	17. Chapter 16

Friday, soccer practice, Coach Park officially introduced Mark as the soccer team newest member.

Jeno didn't gave a reaction, he just stand there looking as normal as ever.

The team immediately notices the tension between Mark and Jeno, it's not a secret that Mark and Donghyuck broke up before Jeno changed to their school, it's also not a secret that Jeno and Donghyuck are very close looking like a couple.

Jeno's been on the edge since the Café incident, he might be appear cold to everyone, that facade instantly changes whenever Donghyuck is around him.

Jeno is resting when Mark sat beside him.

"Are you and Donghyuck a thing?" Mark ask out of the blue.

Jeno furrows his brows, he actually don't know, yes they are close, they do things that only couple only do. He doesn't know what they are.

"What is it to you if we are?" Jeno said not looking at Mark.

"Nothing" Mark said that made Jeno look at him with calculating eyes.

"Bullshit isn't it?" Jeno said scoffing at Mark as he stands up before going to the locker rooms.

"It's been a year since then, I think he haven't move on" Mark said, proudly if i must say, leaning at his locker.

Jeno remain silent, changing his clothes after he showered.

And Mark continues.

"He still look at me the same way he did when we were together, he still loves me" 

Jeno stops changing and looks at Mark, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" Jeno ask, a hint of challenge in his eyes.

But before Mark could speak, Jeno continues.

"The person who left him broken and alone without any explanation? You want me to believe that Hae haven't moved on from you?"

Mark watch Jeno silently, shocked.

"Why, do you think I don't know? I know everything you did, from the beginning until the end"

"Do you expect him to run to your arms after what you did?"

"Bullshit isn't it, if you're going to bother him again, I suggest you to fuck off" Jeno sneers before getting his things and walk towards the door.

"I'm going to get him back Jeno, he'll go back to me like he always do" Mark called.

Jeno turned around and smirks.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Mark, he won't going back to you anytime soon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter    
>  curious 


	18. Chapter 17

Donghyuck really hates Fridays like right now.

Science class, out of everyone Mr. Zhang could had pick he picked Mark to be Donghyuck's partner.

Great day, he groans looking for someone to change with.

But luck isn't with him today, no one wants to, so he's stuck with Mark.

He should have waited for Renjun and Jaemin before enrolling now he's alone in Science class.

Mark walk towards him and sits himself besides Donghyuck.

Donghyuck paid him no attention, working at the project early.

"We can meet at school, no need to meet outside. Every Wednesday at the library, 4pm" Donghyuck said leaving no argument for Mark.

Mark just nodded his head.

"Give me your phone" Mark said.

"What?" Donghyuck ask, bewildered.

"Phone, I'm putting my number to yours so we could text each other"

"There's no need for that" Donghyuck said, squinting his eyes at Mark.

"I have soccer practice, I'll be late it's better to text you" Mark said.

"Soccer practice?" Donghyuck ask, confused.

"When did you played soccer?"

"Just now, your phone?"

Donghyuck have no choice but to give his phone.

Mark look at Donghyuck's phone, the wallpaper instantly catches his eyes.

Jeno have his arms around Donghyuck's waist and Donghyuck looking at Jeno with the sweetest smile he ever seen Donghyuck did.

Mark typed his number before giving the phone back.

Donghyuck slump on his seat.

"What happened?" Jaemin asked.

"Mark happened" Donghyuck groans.

Donghyuck hears a chair scraping through the floor and immediately lifted his head.

His eyes widen when Jaemin stands up, looking for Mark.

"Nana calm down, he didn't do anything. We just became partners for Science class."

"Are you sure? I can beat his ass for you" Jaemin said sitting again.

Jeno sit besides Donghyuck, giving the younger a kiss on the cheeks.

Donghyuck instantly smiles, forgetting that he has Mark as a partner.

"Hi" 

"Hey" Jeno greets.

"So are we still on later?" Jeno ask.

"Yeah! They are having fireworks later!" Donghyuck said with excitement.

"Are you guys having one of your dates again?" Renjun asks.

"Yeah, it's kinda a tradition now" Jeno said.

"Can we come?" Jaemin ask beside Renjun.

"No, absolutely not" Donghyuck said shaking his head.

Renjun and Jeno both raise an eyebrow.

Jaemin just huffs, crossing his arms on his chest and he pouted.

"And why not?"

"Because it's our date, go have your own" Donghyuck said, as a matter of fact.

The table quite down, Chenle lifted his head from his writing as well as Jisung who pause the video he is watching.

The  five of them look at Donghyuck, waiting for him to realize what he just said.

But Donghyuck just eat his rice, he look at everyone with confusion.

"What? It's true" He said before eating.

"So you're my boyfriend then Hae?" Jeno smirks, propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm looking at Donghyuck turning red.

"I- you- me- we" Donghyuck stutters, completely caught off guard.

Jeno just smiles at Donghyuck hiding his face on his palms.

The lot laughs at flustered Donghyuck.

"Stop~" Donghyuck whines clinging at Jeno.

Jeno just securely pulled Donghyuck closer to his chest.

Wednesday, the day Donghyuck dreaded, he will be meeting Mark later at 4pm in the library.

Renjun and Jaemin offered to accompany him but he turned them down, saying he could endure a couple of hours with the devil.

Jeno promised to pick him up later since he has extra training.

Donghyuck anxiously waits for Mark, reading books or writing something on a piece of paper.

Mark walks in sitting infront of Donghyuck.

The two started their project, silent atmosphere wrapped around the two.

Donghyuck doesn't mind the silence, he really doesn't want to talk to Mark.

But of course Mark decided to talk to him.

"Is Jeno your boyfriend?" 

Donghyuck lifted his head from the piece of paper he is writing.

"What?" He questions.

"It's just that the two of you are close, very, like holding hands, hugging and kissing" Mark said looking at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck broke the staring, continues what he is writing.

"What is it you?" Donghyuck ask.

"Nothing, it seems you forgot about me so easily" Mark stated.

Donghyuck stops writing and scowls at Mark.

"What? Do you want me to chase you around? Bullshit isn't it Mark?" Donghyuck said gathering his things.

Donghyuck stands up ready to walk out of the library but Mark held his wrist stopping him.

"What?" Donghyuck sneers.

"We're still talking" Mark said, gripping Donghyuck's wrist a bit hard.

"There's nothing to talk about Mark. Let go" Donghyuck said, as he tries yanking his hand out of Mark's grip.

Mark stands up, pulling Donghyuck.

"That hurts! Let go!" Donghyuck squirms at Mark's hold, looking for the librarian.

"Talk to me and I'll let you go" Mark said.

"No! Let go Mark! It hurts!" Donghyuck shouted.

"He told you let go, so let go" Someone said holding Donghyuck's hand on Mark's hold.

"Jeno" Donghyuck said relief seeing the older.

Jeno look at Mark with daggers in his eyes, Mark returns Jeno's glares.

The two having glaring contest at the middle of the library with Donghyuck between them.

"Let go" Jeno said through gritted teeth.

"We're still talking" Mark replies back.

"He doesn't want to, let go of him. _Now_ " Jeno commanded.

But Mark just tighten his hold on Donghyuck, making the younger whimper.

Jeno look at Donghyuck, tears starting to pool in his eyes.

Jeno forcefully yank Donghyuck out of Mark's grip, and successfully he did.

Jeno inspects Donghyuck's wrist, seeing the red hand print on it, asking the younger if he's okay.

Mark looks at the two.

Jeno having his arm securely around Donghyuck's waist and Donghyuck leaning on Jeno's chest.

Jeno glares at Mark holding Donghyuck close to him

"Don't come near him again Mark" is the last thing Jeno said before walking out of the library with Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> willing to sell my 2018 Jisung Dream Show pc, can ship worldwide dm me 😊
> 
>  
> 
> for updates 👉  twitter   
> for questions 👉  curious 


	19. Chapter 18

Days passed after the last encounter of Donghyuck with Mark, his friends refused to leave him alone.

But Donghyuck can't really avoid Mark being his Science partner and all, so here they are another Wednesday. 

Jeno accompanied Donghyuck to the library, seeing Mark there already seated.

Jeno just look at Mark, before kissing Donghyuck on the head and eventually walking out for his extra training.

(Mark is a new player while Jeno is scouted to play for both the college department and highschool department of their school, that's why the extra training)

Donghyuck sighs, sitting infront of Mark, who is looking at him.

"Look, I'm sorry for last week" Mark started.

"I just want to talk to you" He continued.

Donghyuck look at him before saying.

"There's nothing to talk about Mark, it would be nice to finish this project so we could go our separate ways" 

Donghyuck saw or maybe saw a hint of pain flashed in the older's eyes but he brushed it off, maybe a trick of an eye.

They work in silent, only talking about questions or suggestions about the project but anything else, nothing.

Donghyuck likes it that way, he doesn't want to talk right now but eventually he knows they will have to talk but not right now, not when he's still sorting his feelings.

 

 

Donghyuck was staring at his ceiling when Taeyong came in.

"Hyuck?"

"Hmm?"

"A penny for your thoughts?" Taeyong said sitting down besides Donghyuck.

Donghyuck rolls on his side to put his head on Taeyong's thigh.

"What are you thinking?" Taeyong ask as he run his fingers on Donghyuck's hair.

"Everything" He mumbles, Taeyong just hums, a cue for Donghyuck to continue.

"Everything is a mess, I'm a mess. Mark came back, he wants to talk. I'm developing feelings- i don't if i could call it that- about someone. I don't know what to do or to feel" He said sighing.

Donghyuck lifted his head and look at his hyung, smiling at him.

"What should I do hyung?" 

"First, it's time for you to have a closure with Mark" Taeyong said.

"Do I have to do that?" He whispers. 

"Of course Hyuck" Taeyong said offering a small smile.

"It's been a year since then, I know it's still hurts but you have to let go" Taeyong said kissing Donghyuck's head.

"Besides it will help you to realize your feelings about Jeno" 

"Yeah- hey! I didn't say it's Jeno!" Donghyuck shouted sitting up.

Taeyong just laughs.

"Oh Hyuck, you don't have to say it's Jeno when you are literally in his hoodie right now"

Donghyuck just stay silent, playing with the hoodie's sleeve.

"You don't have to confirm it, everyone around you sees it. You're happy with Jeno" 

Donghyuck smiles, remembering when they went to amusement park the other day, Jeno won him a big panda plushy, Jeno made sure to hold his hand when they rode the rollercoaster, Jeno bought him cute headbands, they watched the fireworks together with their hands intertwined. Jeno made him laugh and smile all day.

"Yeah, I'm happy with him" He whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi~ that's the last update for the week, next one will be next week, i hope you like it!
> 
> check my twitter 👉  twitter   
> if you have questions feel free to ask or talk to me be my moots 🥺 👉  curious 


	20. Chapter 19

_Another night of fighting, screaming and crying._

_It's been happening for awhile now, Donghyuck don't know what to do._

_The sting on his cheek still hurts, the older walk out again, only going home drunk at the dead hours of the night._

_Donghyuck is getting good at applying make up on his neck and face, he even perfected the tutorial he saw a few days ago about concealing._

_"Hyuckie!" Jaemin shouted, tackling him into a big bear hug._

_Donghyuck hold a wince when Jaemin accidentally put a pressure on his lower back._

_"You're going with us later right?" Jaemin said hopefully._

_"I don't know Nana, I'll ask Mark hyung"_

_"That again, I know you guys are living in one roof but come on, we haven't hang out for awhile now" Jaemin whines._

_Donghyuck just offers a small smile, he can't tell Jaemin that Mark is jealous whenever he is with Jaemin._

_"Nana's right Hyuck" Renjun said behind Jaemin._

_Jaemin untangle himself from Donghyuck and kiss his boyfriend's cheeks._

_Donghyuck smiles at the two when he felt someone hug him from behind._

_He felt himself smile, not minding the pain on his stomach._

_"Hi hyung" Donghyuck smiles._

_"Hyuckie" Mark mumbles through Donghyuck's neck._

_"I'm sorry for last night, I didn't mean to" Mark said as he turn Donghyuck towards him._

_Donghyuck just cups Mark's cheeks before kissing him._

_"It's okay hyung. I know you didn't mean it" He smiles._

_"I love you, I love you so so much Hyuckie" Mark said, looking at Donghyuck with adoration in his eyes._

_"I love you too hyung" Donghyuck said back._

_After that, Mark did everything to make up to Donghyuck, going dates, giving gifts, you name it._

_He's happy, Mark is happy, they are happy._

_They are fine, he thinks._

_Donghyuck knows the older is experiencing some things, he didn't question when Mark "accidentally" hit him the first time, believing the older just slip and didn't mean to._

_One turns into two, two turns into three, three turns into numbers he couldn't count._

_But Donghyuck tries to understand when Mark goes home reeking of perfume and alcohol._

_He couldn't loss Mark, not after his parents._

_So he did everything for the older to stay, even if having sex, just to make the older stay._

_And they did it, after that night, Mark shower Donghyuck will love and adoration, not going out and drinking._

_They are happy, that's the most important thing for Donghyuck._

_Until Mark says a name during it, a name Donghyuck knows so well._

_Donghyuck confronted the older, that turns into a fight and the older hitting him again._

_Donghyuck beg for Mark to stay, saying he's sorry, he's not going to ask questions again, the older stay._

_Mark said sorry, Donghyuck accepted it, they are happy like always._

_Lunch with Taeyong, when the older noticed the bruise on his arm._

_Donghyuck panics, he can't tell his brother that Mark is the one who did it because he's jealous of Jaemin._

_Donghyuck told his brother, he accidentally run into a table at home and Taeyong believed it._

_There are days when Mark is in a good mood and bad mood, it seems the older is in the bad mood lately._

_Donghyuck goes to school, slightly limping._

_The older got rough the other night, as he assumes Donghyuck did something with Jaemin, when in fact the two best friends haven't converse in days._

_Donghyuck was pulled in an empty classroom._

_"Wha- Chenle?" He said shocked._

_"Don't talk hyung, just listen okay?" Chenle said._

_Donghyuck just nodded his head._

_"I saw hyung, Mark hyung with someone else. He's cheating on you" Chenle said._

_Donghyuck didn't answered._

_Chenle look at the older shocked._

_"Hyung? You knew?" Chenle asked._

_"He isn't" Donghyuck said after a couple of seconds._

_"But he is and you knew it- you knew it and you let him" Chenle whispers._

_"No! He isn't!" Donghyuck shouted, pushing Chenle out of the way._

_"Hyung! Hyuckie hyung!" Chenle run after the older._

_"Drop it Chenle, this stay between us or I'm not going to talk to you ever again" Donghyuck threaten._

_Chenle just nodded his head._

_Chenle kept it with himself, afraid Donghyuck will get angry with him._

_Donghyuck just turn blind to the things the older do._

_"We are happy, everything is fine" Donghyuck whispers to himself._

_Not until that day, when Mark decided to leave Donghyuck._

_Donghyuck's world crushed down, when Mark left him._

_One by one the lights turn off, leaving him into darkness._

\----------  
_Before Mark could fly back to Canada, Chenle talked to him._

_"Why hyung?!" Chenle shouted._

_"That's none of your business Chenle!" The older shouted back._

_"It is, since this is about Donghyuck hyung!"_

_"You know he's still unstable after 3 years!"_

_"I don't care" Mark spat._

_"What?" Chenle said, taken aback_

_"3 years hyung! You've been together for 3 years! He gave you everything! He did everything for you! Do you think I don't know what you did to him?! You cheated on him!" Chenle said, angry seeping out of him._

_Mark's eyes widen before, grabbing Chenle by his collar._

_"Who else knows? Who else?!"_

_Chenle just laughs._

_"Funny, because Donghyuck hyung asked me not to say anything. You're lucky I didn't tell the rest" Chenle sneers._

_Chenle pushed Mark back._

_"Leave if you want! If Donghyuck hyung revert to himself from 3 years ago, I won't hesitate to tell the others. Don't ever come back" Chenle said before leaving._

_Chenle saw his hyung, crumble down infront of him, the only family he has ever since his parents divorce and had another families._

_Donghyuck's the one who befriended him, helped him to cope up with his parents divorce, without him, Chenle don't know what could have happened to him._

_Every single one of them, they are Chenle's family._

_Chenle can't bare to see any one of them crumble, when Donghyuck asked him to not say anything, he zip his mouth because that's what the older wants._

\--------

A year after that, Chenle watched his hyung picked himself piece by piece, he's glad Jeno's with him. He watched from the side, seeing his friends happy.

And now Mark's back.

"Why did you come back huh?" Chenle asked, glaring at the older.

Mark didn't answer.

"If you're going to bother Donghyuck hyung again, fuck off Mark. I know Donghyuck hyung doesn't want everyone to know but if you lay a finger on him, I won't hesitate to tell the others all of the things you did that drove him into almost killing himself, even if he hates me" He continues before walking away.

\----------

"Hyung, are you sure you don't want us to accompany you?" Chenle asked for the nth time.

"Jisung don't have dance practice, I don't have piano practice. Are you really sure?" He asked again with Jisung besides him who nodded his head.

Donghyuck just laughs at the two.

"I'm fine, really" Donghyuck said ruffling the two youngest hairs.

"You sure hyung?" Jisung ask.

"I'm sure Sungie, come on go get an ice cream or something" Donghyuck said pushing the two.

"Call us if something happens okay? Jeno hyung won't be there for you for the mean time" Chenle said.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, Jeno has gone for a training with the college team for 3 days.

"I'm sure I can handle myself well and yes I will call all of you"

"And could you take Nana and Injun with you from around the corner. Stop hiding guys!" He shouted as Jaemin and Renjun came out where they were hiding

"Are you really really really sure your going to be alright?" Jaemin asked again.

"Yes, guys come on, I'm going to be okay. Go get some ice cream or something" Donghyuck said smiling to his friends.

When his friends are out of sight, Donghyuck sighs to himself, he's nervous /anxious/ Jeno isn't with him to save the day like he always do.

Donghyuck walks in the library, no Mark on sight, that gave him plenty of times to gather himself up.

Donghyuck got his notes out, and venture to search books for their project.

By the time he got back on his table, Mark is already there.

Donghyuck sits as he started to write, giving Mark insights about their project.

Seconds turn into minutes, minutes turn into hours. 

It's already night time when they decided to stop what they are doing.

Donghyuck gathers his things one by one, same with Mark, when his phone rang. 

Mark saw the caller id, Nono hyung, and instantly Donghyuck smiles.

Mark observe the way Donghyuck's mouth curved into a smile seeing the caller id, glowing, Donghyuck is glowing when he answered the phone.

"Hey" Donghyuck greets.

"Going home, you?"

Mark just look at his previous lover, smiling from ear to ear just by talking to the phone with Jeno.

"Yeah, see you in two days"

"I miss you too hyung" 

Donghyuck bid goodbye, the smile on his face not disappearing even though he's done talking with Jeno.

The sparkle on his eyes, shining brightly, incomparable to the stars above.

Donghyuck seems happier with Jeno than when they were together.

Raining, when Donghyuck got outside it's raining.

Donghyuck shivers, he got his /Jeno's/ jacket out of his bag before calling Jaemin to pick him up.

"Hey Jaem, you busy?"

"No? could you pick me up, it's raining hard" 

"Yeah, thanks. Say hi to Renjun for me" Donghyuck said before hang up.

"Want me to drop you off?" Mark offers behind Donghyuck.

Donghyuck didn't bother to look at the older.

"Jaemin will pick me up" Donghyuck said.

"Jaemin huh?" Mark scoffs.

"And you just talked to Jeno awhile ago" He continues.

"This again" Donghyuck said crossing his arms on his chest, turning to look at the older.

Mark just shrugs.

"Cheating on Jeno before you even got together"

Donghyuck frowns.

"That's you Mark and we both know it" Donghyuck said through gritted teeth, pointing at the older.

Mark squint his eyes towards the younger, as he raise his hand.

Donghyuck flinch, closing his eyes, waiting for the slap from the older like before whenever he said something Mark didn't like.

"What do you think your doing?!" Jaemin sneers as he holds Mark's hand, stopping him before he hit Donghyuck. 

"Nana" Donghyuck whispers clinging at Jaemin's back, shaking.

Bad memories, resurfaced, hunting Donghyuck's mind.

Jaemin push Mark away, the older stumbles backward.

Mark glares at Jaemin before storming away, going into his car.

Jaemin watched Mark got in before turning to Donghyuck.

"Hey, hey I'm here" Jaemin comforts, rubbing Donghyuck's back.

Renjun came running out of their apartment after getting Jaemin's call.

"What happened?" Renjun asked Jaemin as he guide Donghyuck inside, settling Donghyuck on the couch.

Jaemin said about Mark looks like he was about to hit Donghyuck but he isn't sure.

Donghyuck just curl himself on the couch, trying to bury himself in Jeno's pear and vanilla scent.

Renjun called Taeyong, saying Donghyuck will stay the night with them.

Renjun get the guestroom ready, as Jaemin tries to console the shaking Donghyuck on their couch.

In the middle of the night, Jaemin and Renjun woke up to a screaming Donghyuck.

The two bolted out of the their room, running downstairs.

Jaemin thrown the door open, seeing his bestfriend trashing around the bed and screaming.

"No! I'm sorry! I'm not going to talk with him ever again!" 

"I'm sorry hyung! Please! Please stop! I'm sorry!"

Jaemin shakes Donghyuck awake.

Donghyuck jerk awake, seeing Jaemin and Renjun infront of him.

Renjun hug Donghyuck, patting his back.

"You're okay. We're here. You're okay. We got you" Renjun's soothing voice, lulled Donghyuck, stopping his crying and shaking form.

Jaemin just holds Donghyuck's hand, drawing cicle on it, attempting to calm his bestfriend.

Renjun turned to Jaemin, asking a silent what happened and Jaemin just mouth a small i don't know.

After Renjun put Donghyuck to sleep, he joined his boyfriend in the living room.

"What was that Nana?" Renjun asked.

"I don't know, that's different from his previous nightmares" Jaemin said, sighing.

After a few minutes of silence.

"Impossible" Renjun whispers.

Jaemin look at him perplexed.

"What it is baby?"

"He said hyung awhile ago and you said Mark almost hit him" Renjun said.

"Well, he looks like it but I don't know jun" Jaemin said.

"Do you-" Renjun swallowed before continuing, forcing the vile taste in his mouth back down just by thinking of it.

"Do you think Mark physically hurt Hyuck when they were together?" Renjun asked, looking at his boyfriend, a plea in his eyes asking him to say what Renjun just said is wrong.

Jaemin thinks for a second, raking his brain for a sign that Mark physically hurt Donghyuck.

Until he remembered it.

"Fuck" Jaemin said, breathless.

The day he rushed Donghyuck to the hospital.

The doctor talked about the bruises on his back and stomach, some are on his neck, fading.

They brushed them off, Taeyong and him, knowing Donghyuck is clumsy bumping into things.

It all makes sense, after he saw Mark raised his hand as if he is seconds away from hitting Donghyuck and now Donghyuck's nightmare.

"Nana?" Renjun called, looking at his boyfriend.

"I'm going to kill that son of bitch" Jaemin sneers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i update unexpectedly 👀  
> // twitter   
> // curious   
> // happier pictures 


	21. Chapter 20

Monday morning, Jeno got a call from Jaemin asking him to pick Donghyuck up from their apartment.

Confused, Jeno got on his motorcycle to go to Jaemin and Renjun's apartment.

"What happened?" Jeno asked as soon as he got in.

"Did you just got back?" Renjun asked, seeing the duffel bag around Jeno.

"Yeah, Jaem called me as soon as I got home"

"He's in the room, he doesn't want to go to school or even go out of the room. Can you talk to him?" Jaemin said walking towards the two.

Jeno nodded his head, putting his duffel bag infront of the room where Donghyuck is.

Jaemin and Renjun bid goodbye going to school leaving the two.

Jeno knocked twice before clearing his throat.

"Hae? It's me. Can I come in?" 

Jeno waited, hearing the click of the door. 

Jeno opened the door and met a ball of fluff, a.k.a Donghyuck in his hoodie.

Jeno approach Donghyuck, standing infront of him.

Due to the darkness of the room, he can't see much but the arms around him says otherwise.

Jeno guided Donghyuck towards the bed, not minding the darkness as long his hands is full of Donghyuck.

Jeno just pats Donghyuck's back, waiting for the younger to talk.

"You came back early?" Donghyuck murmurs through Jeno's shirt.

"Yeah, some things happened to the training so the team came home early" Jeno informs.

"How's your weekends?"

"Awful, because you're not here"

"Did you miss me then?" Jeno ask, he didn't get an answer but the way Donghyuck's held on him got a little bit tighter, Jeno knew he isn't the only one.

\-----------

"Nana" Renjun runs after Jaemin.

Jaemin just walk faster, going into Donghyuck's classroom.

Jaemin's focus zoom into one person, Mark.

Before Renjun could have hold Jaemin's forearm, his boyfriend took off taking long strides towards Mark.

The class look at Jaemin, angry seeping out of him.

"Nana!" Renjun shouted but Jaemin already has Mark up on his collar.

"You!" Jaemin shouted, gripping Mark's collar before pulling his forearm backwards and punching Mark square on his face.

"Jaemin!" Renjun shouted, as the class gasps seeing what just happened.

"You motherfucker!" Jaemin shouted pulling Mark up before punching him again.

Renjun hug Jaemin from the back pulling him away from punching Mark again.

Mark stands up, glaring at Jaemin.

"You- Don't fucking talk to Donghyuck ever again. Don't fucking breath the same air as him or I will kill you" Jaemin threatens before walking out of the room with Renjun.

\-------------

"Hae, wake up" Jeno said softly.

"No" Donghyuck whines.

"Come on, you need to eat" Jeno said.

Donghyuck sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on now pup" Jeno said.

Donghyuck glare at him.

"I'm not a dog" 

Jeno just laughs.

"You look like one now" 

Jeno rummage through the fridge while Donghyuck just sits.

"Are you going to cook for me?"

"Yeah" Jeno said casually.

Donghyuck gasps, eyes wide.

"What?! No way!"

Jeno furrows his brows.

"Why not?"

"You don't know how to cook"

"You don't know that" Jeno retorted pouting.

Donghyuck just stared at Jeno with a bored face.

"Okay I don't know how to cook. I just want to do something special for you" 

Donghyuck giggles at Jeno.

"Come on Nono, I'll make something for the both of us" Donghyuck said, pushing Jeno out of the kitchen.

"But I want to cook for you" Jeno whines.

"You can whisk the eggs" Donghyuck said after getting the ingredients.

Jeno instantly smiles before getting a bowl and chopsticks.

\---------

 

"You can't just do that Jaemin!" Renjun scolded, tending on Jaemin's bruised knuckles.

"I can't help it okay?!" Jaemin retorted, wincing at the sudden pressure at his knuckles.

Renjun stops and glares at Jaemin.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry" Jaemin whispers.

"But he deserves it though!" Jaemin reasons again.

Renjun squints his eyes towards Jaemin.

Jaemin just look down, avoiding Renjun's stern look.

\-----------

"Jeno! Stop! Why are you putting vinegar on the frying pan!" Donghyuck shouted getting the bottle out of Jeno's hand.

"It isn't oil?" Jeno asks.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

"Out of the kitchen now!"

Jeno just walk out of the kitchen with his head hung low and sits, watching Donghyuck cooks.

Jeno watch every move Donghyuck does. He notices little things about Donghyuck like the way his hair fall flat on his forehead, his tongue peaking out a little in concentration, every little thing Jeno memorize as long it is about Donghyuck.

Jeno don't know when or how but he knew he already fell. 

The first time Jeno saw Donghyuck, he really thought the younger is beautiful, every single time he spends with Donghyuck, little by little he started to fall, the way Donghyuck smiles, the way his eyes turn into crescent moon when he laughs out loud because of some funny shit on tv, the way Donghyuck hold his hands while watching scary movie, the way he stutters whenever Jeno compliment him, the way Donghyuck hugs calms him down.

Just Donghyuck being Donghyuck. 

Jeno knew everything, how the younger past relationship turned out, his parents, his depression, his episodes, his love of Disney movies, his love of bears especially that Ice Bear he always watch every night.

Jeno knew and he stayed because he wants to spent every minute of every day with Donghyuck.

Jeno knows he fell in love with Donghyuck and no one is stopping him.

Right now, in the kitchen watching Donghyuck cooks, this is what Jeno imagine his /their/ future together.

Out of all people, he's lucky to have Donghyuck.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Jeno thought or maybe said out loud because Donghyuck stops cooking and look at Jeno, turning red.

"W-what?" Donghyuck stutters, eggs completely forgotten.

"Why do you have to be so beautiful?" Jeno said again, standing up.

He walk towards Donghyuck, cupping the younger's face on his hands.

"You're so beautiful Hae. Every little thing you do. You're beautiful and perfect" Jeno whispers.

Donghyuck just look at Jeno's eyes, looking for something or maybe a proof that the older is real, not his imagination, and he did.

The adoration and love in Jeno's eyes, a hint of protectiveness as well as pain.

"Stop looking at me like that" Donghyuck murmurs.

"Why?" Jeno questions.

"Because I won't be able to stop myself" Donghyuck breathes.

"Don't stop then. Because I didn't stop myself"

Face by face, breathes fanning their lips Jeno lean down, bringing their faces closer, atlas soft lips against the chapped one.

It's perfect for the both of them, food long forgotten, indulge in one another.

Donghyuck pulled away as Jeno kisses his nose.

The two stands in the middle of the kitchen looking at each other, love and adoration both seen in their eyes as they gaze at one another until someone interrupted.

"Told you they are kissing" Chenle said as Jisung pulled a 10,000 won from his wallet before giving it to Chenle.

"Good show hyungs!" Chenle shouted clapping his hands.

"What are you two doing here? Did you ditched school?!" Donghyuck ask, exasperated seeing the two in their uniforms.

They two look at each other knowing Donghyuck will scold them for skipping school.

"Told you we shouldn't go here, you never listen to me" Jisung whispers to Chenle as they kneel infront of Donghyuck with a spatula in his hand.

"Shut up" Chenle whispers back.

"What did I told you about skipping?" Donghyuck ask.

"That we need to be a senior for us to skip" Chenle whispers.

"And?"

"And If we want to roam free, we should never tell Donghyuck hyung" Jisung whispers.

"Because?" Donghyuck asks.

"Because he will scold us and we won't be able to-" Chenle gulps looking at Donghyuck.

"Hyung not that" Jisung whines.

"We're sorry! I-we promise we will never skip any classes ever!" Chenle cries, bringing his hands together infront of him.

Jisung just nodded his head furiously besides Chenle.

"Just please don't cut us with your cooking! My hyung doesn't know how to cook! Please Hyuckie hyung!" Jisung pleaded, bottom lip jutted out. 

"What do you think Jeno?" Donghyuck ask.

"Hmm, I don't know, they kinda deserve it" Jeno tease.

Chenle and Jisung groans.

Donghyuck and Jeno just laughs. 

 

"Okay tell me, What.Happened.To.My.Kitchen?!" Renjun shouted as soon as they got home.

"It's Hyuckie hyung and Jeno hyung's fault!" Jisung chimes in.

Chenle nodded his head.

"That's right, that's right!" Chenle said, siding with Jisung.

"They are kissing that's why!" Jisung announced.

Donghyuck glares at Jisung.

Jaemin and Renjun look at Donghyuck and Jeno and sees them holding hands.

Jaemin quirk an eyebrow at Donghyuck. 

"Not telling you" Donghyuck said.

"Come on Hyuck!" Jaemin whines.

"Nope, not when I learned that you came to Jeno instead of me, your bestfriend, before asking Renjun out" 

Jaemin widen his eyes before facing Jeno.

"You outed me!" 

"Of course I wouldn't keep a secret from my boyfriend" 

The word rings around the apartment as Donghyuck look at Jeno.

"Boyfriend huh?"

"I like it" Donghyuck said smiling at Jeno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having a giveaway for Jeno's birthday! it is open worldwide! check my twitter below!
> 
> twitter    
>  curious    
>  happier pictures 


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, Jeno wouldn't do that"
> 
> "Would he?"

"Yes!" Donghyuck cheers as Jeno shot the winning goal for the Annual Soccer Intergame. 

The crowd erupted with cheers as the ball landed on the back of the goal keeper bouncing off the net, making the score one point ahead of the rival school.

A week into their relationship, there's nothing change well they can kiss anytime they want, like they didn't do it before.

Nothing has change but the love they have for each other only got deeper and deeper.

Donghyuck is happy with Jeno, finally he is truly happy.

"Come on babe!" Jeno whines clinging to Donghyuck.

"You already kissed me for fifth time in just 10 minutes!" Donghyuck glares.

"So? I want to kiss you all day" Jeno pouted.

"One more time then we go out okay?"

"Fine" Jeno said defeated.

Hand in hand, Jeno and Donghyuck walks around the mall, chatting away.

Looking at the stores around them, buying each other things.

"It's the new couple in town" 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, before looking at Chaeyoung with Tzuyu.

"What do you want?" 

Chaeyoung just smiles.

"Nothing, just congratulating the new couple" She said.

"How do you even know we're together?" Donghyuck asks, they told no one of their relationship yet except their friends and their hyungs.

"News travel fast. Better watch your back from now on" She said before walking away.

Donghyuck knows it's a threat and he's ready for it.

News really travel fast, Monday morning people came up to him asking if Jeno and him are together for real this time.

Some are happy, some gave him the stink eye.

Donghyuck couldn't care less, they don't have a say of their relationship.

Jeno and Donghyuck became busy with their respective classes especially Jeno with soccer.

But Jeno never failed to pick up Donghyuck every morning, walk Donghyuck to his morning class, picking Donghyuck up for lunch and going home together.

Jeno made a promise and he intended to keep it.

3 months after people knew about their relationship.

Rumors after rumors came up, Jeno having an affair with one of the cheerleaders, Donghyuck is back with Mark, Jeno and Donghyuck fake dating and many more.

They both just laughs at the rumors because they knew it's not true.

But still Donghyuck had doubts about their relationship.

Lunch came, Donghyuck sighs besides Jeno.

"Hae?" Jeno said looking at his boyfriend.

Donghyuck didn't answer still deep in his thoughts.

Jeno lean in and kiss Donghyuck on his nose.

"Hmm? What?"

"You're overthinking again" Jeno said.

Donghyuck just sighs and rub his hands on his face.

"Is this about the rumors again? You know I won't do that right?" Jeno said looking at Donghyuck. 

"I know" 

"But? Say it Hae" Jeno said smiling at Donghyuck. 

"But I still have doubts and I'm just afraid you'll leave me" Donghyuck whispers. 

Jeno just hugs Donghyuck, burying his face on the crook of Donghyuck's neck.

"I'm not going to leave you. I finally got you, I don't intend to let you go" Jeno said looking at Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck look on to Jeno's eyes, but all he saw is truth and a promise he knows Jeno intend to keep.

As days pass by, there are more people looking at Donghyuck like he is some show.

More rumors came day after day, it makes Donghyuck stress overthinking.

The same thoughts bugs him every night.

"Jeno will never leave me right?"

"He loves me"

"Jeno won't leave me"

"But what if...."

"No, Jeno wouldn't do that"

"Would he?"

Another sleepless night for Donghyuck and his thoughts.


End file.
